


I Know You

by 0909magic



Series: 兩個笨蛋 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky不記得很多事，但有些很關鍵的事他可記得清了。<br/>What’s your Number變型梗，基調應該是歡快向吧<br/>第一次寫冬盾文，不專業也沒背景知識，全是腦熱結果，不合理處...就不合理吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

「是，我認識你，但不確定我認識的是什麼。」

James Buchanan Barnes，行內人稱冬兵，美國隊長Rogers念茲在茲的Bucky這麼說。

站在布魯克林的街角，夕照閃入Steve的眼中。

因為逆光，而Bucky在陰影裡。

Steve可以清楚的看見他眼中的虹膜，凌亂的長髮無法掩蓋他所熟悉的藍綠色從中泛出，還有堅定的下巴和不開心的嘴型。

他的Bucky。

深紅色的血，順著頸子，肩膀，從Bucky映著夕陽，閃著金屬光澤的左手指尖滴下。

三步距外，他們相對而視。Steve的耳中有雜音——遠處同伴的吼叫警告，快速接近的車輛呼嘯聲，左側腳邊某人發出幽暗呻吟。

太多聲音了。

Bucky先移開視線，看向地上的人，他完整的，仍保有人類肌肉的右手握著一柄步槍。

緊緊握著。

「Bucky，可以了。我處理好了。」Steve說。他想著，還能向前嗎，能再走近他一些嗎？

Bucky又看向他，嘴角泛起一絲微笑，不屑。和10歲，不，是7歲嗎？錯了，都不是，再早一些。精確的說，是從Steve有記憶開始，那個隔街的，比他高一個頭的男孩，在每次聽他說，我自己可以搞定時，臉上會出現的那種表情一樣。

然後他看見Bucky舉起槍，暗黑的槍口對著他的方向。

「Buck…」Steve的腦子結凍，即使他早就為了這一刻做足了準備。

Bucky會殺他，結束他們之間永遠停不下來的愧疚悔恨。

也許他只準備好這個。

Good

總比自己動手好。

Steve直視著對方，在最後，他還是只想看著那雙眼睛。

Bucky開槍。

身後傳來輕微的悶哼聲，非常熟悉，Steve在戰場上聽過幾十次了。

就像當年Bucky在他身後，對著隱藏在暗處方的狙擊手開槍後，總會發出的聲音。

Steve回頭，後方二層樓上，黑色的身影翻落下來。

啪。

這個聲音也很熟。

「這才算搞定。」

Bucky說。

血還在流著，Bucky緩緩的，不情願的單膝跪下，用步槍和金屬手臂支撐著自己。

Steve衝向他，拔下耳機，丟下不停傳入他耳中的吼聲，他們叫著，別靠近他。

閉嘴。

Steve也跪下，他伸出右手按著Bucky的頸子，血從他的指間湧出。

好痛。沒有受傷的人覺得胸口痛如火焚。Steve丟下盾牌，空出左手，繞過Bucky的腰，扶住他。

幾輛黑色裝甲車刷地停在左近，在黑衣人群圍上來前，Bucky丟下槍，抬頭看向Steve，臉上還是帶著笑。得意的，不屑的，輕盈的笑。

Steve非常確定自己依舊認識那個笑容。

 

※※※

 

「放他出來。」Steve堅決的，以美國．自由世界之光．誰他媽都別反駁我．隊長的氣勢，按著Fury的桌面，怒火上揚地道。

「你這習慣性找我算帳的反應機制應該要處理一下，」Fury撇嘴，白了他一眼：

「我不是作主的那個，你忘了，這裡是復仇者大樓。」

「Stark？」Steve問。

「也不算是，不過，他對Barnes有疑慮，當然，我同意他的看法。」

Steve退了一步，該死。

「你們開過會了。」

「是的，」身後的門打開，Tony Stark，這棟地球上防護最嚴密，內裝最豪華大樓的業主抬高著頭走進來：

「我們等過你，不過你浪費太多時間而大夥都很忙，於是就在你呆坐在監護室裡，花了一小時和Barnes比賽互瞪——說真的，你不愧是史上第一個英雄，Barnes中士果然被你逼著認輸轉頭躺下，你還確認聽到他打呼後，偷摸人家的額頭又坐了二個小時才走開的那會兒，我們就討論過這件事了。」

Steve的眉心以延續了七十年的“討厭Stark”角度皺了起來。

「我沒有逼他…你在監視我？」

Stark搖頭，和隊長說話時總是充滿挫折感，這傢伙的頻道和他永遠不在一條線上。

「我不用監視你，你男朋友現在是這棟樓裡的焦點，連Jarvis都放了三分之一的系統量給他。順便告訴你，Barnes是傷得不輕，但不到快掛了的程度，別一副他睡了明天就醒不過來的德行死抓著人問好嗎？你是美國隊長，有點自覺，醫生都快被你嚇壞了。」

Steve不自覺的呼了口氣，很好，Jarvis雖是他非常不了解的東西之一，但他明白這代表Bucky很安全，有這個強大的，嗯，他們好像說是什麼人工智慧看著，Bucky也沒辦法再亂跑了。

隊長放心的神情，讓Tony Stark再度感到挫敗，媽的他還微笑了，Steve是沒聽到『男朋友』這個稱謂和其中的嘲弄嗎？

還是，嗯，算了，不可能，他們可是生長在30年代啊…那年頭…得了，世上沒有不可能。

Tony的天才大腦開始機率推算。

他需要客觀確認，而房間裡第三個人清楚的聽到了方才的對話。他們越過隊長低垂著，一副深思模樣的大頭，交換眼色。

（所以…）Tony無聲的對Fury抬了抬眉。

（也許…）Fury剩下的一隻眼睛輕輕眨了眨。

呿，有趣了。

「他暫時不能離開監護室。」Tony抱著胸，不過，他打開了手環上的感應器，隨時準備著裝。

果然，Steve抬起頭，藍眼裡怒氣逼人。

「Bucky沒問題的，他今天救了我，你們都沒看到嗎？」

Steve的大拳頭握得死緊。

「他也殺過你，還有許多人。」Tony瞪著他。

Steve噎住了，他看過的東西裡，包括Stark一家的血仇。

「那不是…」

「那不是他，是控制他的人做的，我知道，」Tony深棕色的眼睛明亮，他直視著Steve，非常冷靜：

「意志控制這種事我比你清楚，我能原諒他。」

Steve的拳頭放鬆了。

「謝…」

「但這不表示我放心將一個人形兵器在毫無警戒的狀態下放出這棟樓。」

Tony非常堅定。

Steve的眉頭又皺了起來。

「評估過後再說，好嗎？」Fury插了進來：

「再等一陣子，疑慮解除後你打算帶著他私奔我們都不會管。」

Tony望向Fury，這老小子也挺會虧人的。

Fury聳肩，老子活得夠久了，什麼沒看過。

Steve一臉深思，緩緩的點了點頭。

「那好吧，暫時先這樣。我，再去看看他——」

他說著，低頭快步走出門，仿佛他離開Bucky不是十分鐘而是十天一樣，非得馬上再見到他不可。

「所以…」看著隊長用突擊式快速移動走出房間，Tony打趣地轉頭對著Fury。

「嗯哼，可能吧，誰曉得這些老頭當年是在搞什麼。」隊長的反應讓Fury有點可惜他老爺爺死的早，沒機會讓他問問當年在當班時看過些什麼，那年頭好像挺開放的。

幾秒後，就在Tony打算和Fury討論所謂的心理評估需要的人手——

「什麼私奔！男朋友！」隊長又衝進門來，怒目圓瞪。

「他是我兄弟！你們在想什麼啊？」

「Yeah~上網查一下什麼是bromance你就知道我們在想什麼。」Tony沒好氣地道。

broman…王八蛋。Steve．美國．他媽的這什麼未來世界詞老子不懂啦．隊長．Rogers當他們的面悻悻的摔門，大步走去找他昏睡的朋友了。

誰有空理你們，還上網咧。

Tony扶額，這老冰棒的反應力大概進了戰場才會開工吧。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

監看室現在是個危險的地方。

話說人型兵器到那兒都是人型兵器，並不因其行動被限制在五坪大小的房間裡就會改變本質，James Buchanan Barnes背負的傳說，和他冷淡如冰的神情讓他僅僅是瞄一眼，都能讓身經百戰（曾在齊塔瑞事件中進入現場協助傷患）的醫護人員背脊發寒。

雖然Barnes大多數時間都躺在床上盯著天花板，不發一語。

或是在Steve走進來時起身盯著他看。

Barnes被帶進這棟樓已經二天，48小時內，只要Steve在房間裡，他們就會看著對方，從遠處觀察會覺得是二位戰士在對峙，充滿敵意（畢竟兩大男人死死盯著對方超過半小時，任何正常人都會覺得再來就是殺得你死我活了），不過，要是你走近些，比方說，像Natasha那樣，鼻尖離監護室單向玻璃只有半毫米的話，可能就不會這麼輕易認定了。

因為Steve在笑。

Natasha常覺得Steve笑起來傻氣逼人。頭大加上從出生時不知為何就裝備完成的明朗性情造成的結果，讓Steve笑起來就是呆的像春日陽光。不過，Natasha發現，隊長現在的笑意和平常那種讓她見了就想虧的恐龍式傻氣不太相同。

隊長的微笑裡有些Natasha花上一輩子都裝不像的東西。

那個笑容很特別。在Natasha的記憶中，只有她還沒入行前，某個莫斯科的聖誕夜裡，舊房子的壁爐旁感受到的那種暖意可以比擬。

他的Bucky卻面無表情。

Natasha在Barnes追殺他們時直視過他的臉，她是間諜，還是其中觀察力強如魔法的那個超級間諜。完成訓練後，所有見過的臉她都記得，那些臉上的神情她也不曾或忘。

分析，比對，判斷，在當時，她的結論為此人非常冷血。

因為Barnes的臉上只有空白。甚至沒有因暴力產生的興奮或憤怒，只有空白的專注。

單向鏡後，Natasha的眉頭微微皺起。她有任務，不是任何人，Fury，或是目前自認老大的Tony這些人交付給她的，而是出於某個她很不想承認的，打從心底對那個笑起來像呆子的男人油然而生的守護感，交給她的任務。

她必須在這裡，玻璃窗後，仔細觀察，評估，並且在必要時衝進去將呆子拖離他的朋友身邊。

經驗讓Natasha對這個人稱冬兵的傢伙不懷一絲希望。

原因很簡單。她曾經處在類似Barnes的狀態。十幾年的洗腦，當時的感覺她記得太清楚，就是這樣的空白，專注，除了任務沒有其他。但她很幸運，被一隻鳥救走了，那隻鳥帶她走時可沒這麼容易，她記得Barton有幾次差點沒被無意識的自己給掐死。

而這傢伙可是七十年。

她看著，腦中跑著當時在橋上命懸一線時，Barnes像死神一樣的眼睛。

有點怪。不太一樣。

他還是沒有表情，只是看著Steve，但Natasha卻覺得，有些變化出現。那種可怕的空白好像不見了，只剩專注。

啊，她明白了，和她一樣，他在觀察。

很認真，仔細的觀察。

二天前他們發現Barnes的蹤跡，其實，不算是發現，而是偉大的隊長隻身一人獨闖九頭蛇在紐約的分部——Steve自從看過在銀行裡的『設備』後，只要有九頭蛇的影子他就會失控，沒人能趕上他的行動——那時Barnes突然出現，他幫Steve擋了二槍，還掛掉十幾個人。

Fury的判斷是Barnes其實一直跟著Steve。

而現在，他們看著對方。

Barnes當時受了傷，他失血過多，暫時失去行動力。送他進來時Steve收到很多警告，其中他唯一聽得進去，只有Bruce Banner說的，不要輕易碰觸他。

『等他來碰你。』

Bruce用他一貫的，帶著歉意的語調這麼說。

不過，Steve也只聽了一半，他們都在監看螢幕裡望見隊長偷偷的趁Barnes睡著時，輕撫他的額頭。

那時他笑了，可惜，Natasha覺得，他笑得太難過，還不如哭出來算了。

「妳打算待到什麼時候？」Bruce從Natasha身後走過來，和她並肩站著。

「直到他睡著。」

Natasha淡漠地說。

「不放心？他又不是我，隊長應付的來。」Bruce側過頭看她。

Natasha還是盯著房間，但她笑了。

其實，在所有的人中，她最放心的恐怕就是Bruce了。她不信任人，信任是脆弱如薄冰的東西，原因很簡單，你看不到他人的另一面。

每個人都有想要隱藏的陰影，長於觀察的Natasha明白這種東西能讓虛偽的人變成禽獸。但Bruce不同，他最可怕的一面，Natasha早就見識過了。

這麼龐大的陰影，而他就這樣顯示在世人面前，還以這種負面力量拯救世人，並安然活了下來。Natasha認為Bruce永遠不會知道他有多勇敢。

他的兩面，她都喜歡。

安全。

但Steve面對的卻不是這麼一回事。時間流逝對他而言只是一覺過後，但對Barnes，那可是長達七十年的折磨。Steve面對的是如同月之反面的陰影，其中愧疚佔據一切。

「不，他不行。」Natasha說。

Barnes不安全。

因為Steve沒有面對Barnes的力量，他早就被自己打敗了。

『我應該跳下去的。』Steve不止一次的自語。

他當時沒有，而現在，他不但會，而且必定趕在前面當Bucky的墊背。

「我覺得，你的擔憂太過頭了，那不必要，」Bruce說，他的聲音總是軟軟的，Natasha看向他，此人花了生命中大部份的時間在保持理性，他說話時總是能讓人信服：

「他們之間有牽絆，而且是好的那一種。所以，他們會找到最合適的方法來面對這七十年來的苦難。」

Natasha望著他溫和的笑容，再一次為這個被稱為怪獸的人如此執著的相信人性而動搖。

是這樣的嗎？Natasha再看向房間裡，兩個相對而視的人。

然後，就像在回應Bruce的話，Barnes居然開口了。

「我認識你。」

「嗯。我們認識一輩子了。」Steve點頭。

「可是——不太對。」

Barnes的臉上出現表情，他很困惑。

「你，不太像，博物館裡那個人，我記得他…」

博物館？是那個天殺的史密森博物館的展覽？Steve笑開了。

「你是說，你記得那個小矮子，是嗎？」

Barnes側過頭，他在腦子裡找東西，他記得的事不多，他不需要記憶，只須行動。

當槍枝遞到他手上時，身體會自動找尋目標，處理任務。那是好的。不像記憶。

記憶不好，會痛。

但他真的認識眼前這個人。就在他打算完成任務時，怪異的影像出現，一個小矮子，皺眉站在門前，好像有個人在他耳中說，我會陪著你直到終點。

任務和小矮子好像。

頭一樣大。

但是壯多了。而且也不矮。

然後任務掉下去了，逐漸遠去的臉，他好像也見過，那是大雪天，那張臉愈來愈遠。

記憶不好，但卻有個聲音在腦子裡叫著：這回不能讓他離開。

還有上一回嗎？奇怪。

只知道行動的人決定先做再說，他跟著跳了，然後從河裡把重得要命的大頭任務拖上岸。

這幾個月來他一直跟著任務，但腦子裡想的其實是那個皺著眉的小東西和陰暗天際裡遠去的臉。

他到了博物館，終於看到小矮子，和一大堆拉拉雜雜的東西，包括任務叫他的那個名字。

然後很多零碎的片斷就不時跳進腦袋裡。

「你還記得什麼？」Steve忘了Bruce的交待，他伸手握住Bucky。

Bucky皺眉，盯著他的手。

好大的手，不對。

他又抬頭，看著Steve，對方很有耐性的輕聲喚他：

「Bucky?」

記得什麼？什麼是記得？是現在跑進來腦子裡的那些影像？

「會飄的車。還有，別的…」Bucky皺著眉，不是很確定。

紐約，世界博展會。55國參加，主題為未來世界，後人稱之為惡夢前的狂歡。

那天，Steve終於進了軍隊，等著他們的，是惡夢般的未來。

該死的那天。

「還有我們的布魯克林？突擊隊？」Steve試探地問。無論如何，只要Bucky想起任何事，都是好的。

Bucky搖頭。他垂眼，望著自己被握住的手，觸覺。怪怪的，接觸不是這樣，不會這麼輕。

人們不會碰他，而是用力按著他的肩膀，頭，全身，很多人，壓著他。

Steve的拇指無意識的輕輕撫摸著他的手。

手，還有別的人，在夜裡，雲霄飛車下，有音樂，還有小小的手，握著他。

還有女孩，笑著的女孩。

「我記得女孩子。」Barnes突然笑了：

「我想起來了，她們都跟我一起走了。」

「呃？」什麼東西？Steve半張著嘴，完全聽不懂。

「那天晚上，Steve不見了，然後女孩們就…」Bucky不說了。只是笑。

“呆”這個字已不足以形容Steve臉上的表情。

隔著玻璃窗，Natasha確定，Barnes中士現在的笑容有點邪門。

 

※※※

 

情況不對，很不對。

Tony開始覺得大夥的決定可能是危險的，就像當初讓Loki進入航母一樣危險。

不，應該更可怕，因為這個人形兵器，Barnes中士，Steve的Bucky，顯然擁有未知的能力。

第一個出現的怪異現象是Hill，最冷靜的特工，永遠一張撲克臉，比Jarvis還像個AI。她負責監控Bucky的療程，向來專注認真的冷面特工為了工作進了監護室。幾天後，她居然要求醫護員不要再送難吃的營養饍食給Barnes了。

「應該給他吃牛排，或是爆米花也不錯…我查過，那個，呃，Barnes最喜歡吃的食物…他太瘦了。」Hill說話的時候居然還結巴了，雙頰微微泛著難得一見的紅潤。

為什麼要查這個？Tony半張著嘴，很想打一下她的頭看看能不能校正意識。

他還來不及反駁，親愛的Pepper居然讚同：

「對啊，還有這個——」她舉起手上的提帶，掏出巧克力：

「上回Bucky說他想吃的，還有，我去可口可樂總部弄來的，30年代配方的可樂～可以開派對了。」

Hill咯咯笑了。

什麼東西？什麼派對？那傢伙是凶器啊！

「Steve，靠你了，阻止這些東西…」沒力的Tony轉向站在監護室門口的守護神，美國．誰要看Bucky都要經過我．隊長Rogers。

「很好啊，Bucky會開心的。」

叛徒。

隊長開門讓二個女人輕快的跳進去，而且，沒錯，Bucky真的開心，他笑迎她們。

這不對勁，尤其是Pepper還坐到床上，要餵Bucky吃巧克力。

Tony快氣炸了。

這幾天，精確說來是從Barnes忽然想起來，1939年的某天，他曾帶了二個女孩往布魯克林某間酒館樓上的房間後，怪事就發生了。

Barnes像是變成另外一個人。呃，應該說是只要有女性靠近他五公尺內，他就不是那個冷酷的冬兵，而是你會在老電影裡看到的那種，隨時對著女孩放電的油滑小子。

他對著所有接近他的女性微笑，還叫她們女士，甜心，或是可愛的——他穿著病人服，金屬手腕還被鎖在床上，居然完全無礙他優雅的起身，用這年頭的男人做不出的那種輕浮又有禮的德性，笑瞇瞇的迎接她們。連號稱花花公子的Stark都甘拜下風。

可惜，另一種性別就沒這種待遇了。無論是心理師，醫生，護士，只要是男的，都別想在他清醒時走近。Bucky會冷冷的盯著他們，像隨時準備攻擊的猛禽。要是那位倒楣的仁兄還不小心穿著白大掛進來，就等著被飛踢吧。

除了Steve。

Bucky不會對他生氣，只是靠在枕上，側著頭，懶懶的看著他。

偶爾還會微笑。

「Bucky Smile。」Steve說。他看著房間裡，坐在床上，放鬆笑著的Bucky。

「呃？」Tony抬頭看他，大個子一臉懷念。

Steve記得Bucky Smile這玩意在布魯克林是和薑汁汽水一樣了不起的東西，出現時現場異性活物無一幸免，在緊急狀態時，Bucky甚至有本事用這必殺器連掛十多名碼頭工人，包括管事的黑手黨角頭。

「有些東西博物館永遠不會告訴你，」Steve說著，懷想對他而言，不久前的過去：

「Bucky很受歡迎，到哪裡都是，女孩們喜歡他的笑容，那獨樹一格…你知道他很聰明嗎？學什麼都是一次就會，人又好看——」

本來很想發火的Tony被Steve臉上的溫柔和按著盾牌的手搞到難受死了。

Steve顯然不只是因為守護他的朋友才站在這裡，他在做災難管控，他沒有這麼天真。

「Banner博士說，Bucky也許找到他記憶中最安全的部份，那些永遠會喜歡他的女孩。」Steve有點抱歉的對Tony說，他很同情這位億萬富翁，花花公子，天才科學家。

因為他知道Bucky Smile的殺傷力。

Tony沒力的看向房間，ok，Pepper居然在和Barnes共舞了，算是吧，行動不便的Bucky站著不動都能讓Pepper順著他的手勢轉圈圈。

Hill只會傻笑，臉頰像熟透了的蘋果。

Bucky轉頭，朝Tony他們的方向望來，他似乎知道有人在玻璃窗後，應該的，他是第一流的潛行者。

然後他微笑。

該死。

Tony斯塔克決定要好好研究Bucky Smile。

那看來真不對勁，他居然覺得，難怪Pepper會跑去可口可樂要配方。

的確是個麻煩。


	3. Chapter 3

問題總是要解決的。

大部份的復仇者成員都不同意放Bucky出來。因為他根本不願意配合心理評估。而且Jarvis很確定的告訴Stark，根據側面掃瞄的結果，Bucky的腦子應該是受損了，負責記憶的區塊放電不正常。

不過，也不知算不算幸運，Bucky雖然不記得很多事，但把妹的功夫好像是本能，和他玩刀槍的本事一樣強大。

基於另一種更迫切的維安理由，曾說過不能放人形兵器出Stark大樓的Tony Stark，難得一次決定站在隊長這邊，將Bucky交給他的老戰友監管。

主因極可能是Pepper居然開始嫌Tony不夠風趣，要他和Bucky學學——不過Stark表示決不是這樣的，而是隊長威脅說再不同意放Bucky出來就用盾牌砸爛復仇者大樓；反正它很醜。

於是在某個週末午後，Rogers打開布魯克林老舊公寓的門，退了一步，讓Bucky看看他的新家。

「還可以吧？」Steve笑著問。

Bucky無言。

他謹慎的前進一步，眉頭皺著。

以一間單身公寓而言，它非常棒，二房一廳，空間足夠，還有半開放的廚房和獨立衛浴，更別說全新的套裝傢俱了，還有個50吋螢幕的電視…

不好。

不安全。

Bucky在半秒內發現了五處可強行進入的脆弱區域：大門，落地窗，浴室，木質天花板，和可以一拳打穿的牆。

「這個行動基地非常不理想。」Barnes說。

Steve按了按額角。

「這不是基地，」Steve嘆氣：「是…你的公寓。」他抓著頭，謹慎地說。

「公寓？」

「或是，家？你的家。」Steve苦笑著，他不太清楚Bucky目前對日常生活的認知如何，該用什麼詞彙和Bucky說明會比較貼切？這些都令他困擾。

他連是不是該拍他的肩，握他的手都不太確定。

這間Bucky的公寓可讓隊長爭取了好久，他的想法很簡單；他向所有的人保證一切平安：

『讓Bucky跟我住，我對門的公寓是空的，可以就近看著他。』

Steve當時這麼說。

「你的意思是，那間房，也不是你的行動基地？是你家？」Bucky比了一下對面，隔著扶手梯和走廊，另一扇同樣的公寓房門。

Steve怔了一下，所以Bucky知道他住在這裡。

Fury是對的，Bucky一直跟著他。

「是啊，算是吧。」Steve聳肩。開始對“家”這個概念有點感慨。

這裡算家嗎？他只是回到紐約，找了間布魯克林的公寓租下，Stark和Fury對此頗有微詞，他們要他住進那棟醜巴巴的大廈裡。

先不論美感，出身困苦又生性獨立的Steve光是想到要住進某個億萬富翁家裡給他養著就全身不對勁。

他只是想靠自己熟悉的地方近一點，但七十年了，所有的事物都變了，他完全沒有歸鄉的感覺。

這裡也不算是家，只是個居所，一個自己的地方。

有家人的地方才是家，而Steve早就沒有家人了。

他只有Bucky。

現在Bucky皺著眉，猶疑地微微點頭，走進Steve幫他安排的住所。當Bucky放下手上的行李時，Steve忽然有種心也放下來的感覺。

無論如何，Bucky在他附近，就像以前那樣，Steve走個幾步就能去敲他的門，找他出來，或是進去，窩上一整天。

「嗯，需要改進。」Bucky張望著說。

「好啊，」Steve跟著他，手叉腰，一副立馬就能開工的超級水電工模樣：

「我幫你，需要什麼東西？」

「首先…」Bucky走到窗前，拉開百葉簾：

「你知道哪裡能弄到紅外線感應器嗎？」

「呃？」

「再裝個電網，那比較簡單，嗯，還要反坦克鋼板…」

Bucky四下走動，金屬手指在傢俱，牆壁上敲敲打打，英俄語夾雜碎碎唸著：太糟了，這麼薄…

Steve呆若木雞。

太好了，看來他的朋友打算把這裡改裝成五角大廈。

或是州立監獄？兩者差別好像不大，只是州立監獄大概不需要Bucky打算裝在大門前的機關槍。

「Bucky，這裡很安全，不需要那些防護措施。」Steve無奈地笑著。

Bucky回頭看他，臉上的神情Steve似曾相識。

他記得小學時，就算每天都會被揍得鼻青臉腫，也非得堅持自己一個人走路去上學。Bucky當時就是這樣，側著頭，蹙眉微笑，看著他這個不知好歹，急著找死的小王八蛋。

那時Bucky會拖著他的手臂，硬要跟著他走，還開玩笑說：『等你又被拖進巷子裡時再跟我說不用陪。』

「等你家牆壁被人打成蜂窩時再跟我說不用裝鋼板。」

Bucky說。他撇嘴笑著。

就是這樣，懶懶的，不大耐煩的笑。

Steve望著他，非常慶幸他早先拒絕了Stark在這間公寓裡裝監視器的建議。因為美國隊長不能隨便掉眼淚，就算真的哭了，也不能被任何人看到。

任何人裡不包括在他面前，怔怔的，不知所措的Bucky。

「怎麼了？有問題嗎？」Bucky緊張了，看向四周，沒事啊？除了安全系數不足，沒什麼不對勁的東西…

Steve用力搖頭，雙手抺了抺眼睛，再度抬頭時他恢復笑容，走向Bucky，在他面前，Steve黯啞的擠出一句：

「歡迎回家。」

然後他丟下任何好心合理的警告，用力抱住Bucky。

Bucky覺得自己好像又被凍起來了。他垂著肩，手不知該放那兒。

腳也沒辨法動。

背部被壓著，對方力量很大，手臂像鐵箍一樣，他的下巴被迫靠在Steve的肩膀上，呼吸，嗯，不太順。

Bucky開始考量行動方案：一部份的腦子計劃在悶死前用力推開Steve再把他打昏丟下樓。四樓應該摔得死他，大概吧。

但他說，歡迎回家。

而且有濕濕的東西流到他脖子上了，Bucky聽到吸鼻涕的聲音。

挺熟悉的，好像很久以前也有過這種感覺。

趴在圍牆後，小小的人兒，鼻子被打破了，抱他起來的時候，血和鼻涕就沾到自己胸口，新衣服被弄得髒兮兮的。

現在這件也是新衣服。

Steve只有被打到不能動才會乖乖讓他抱著。

Bucky莫名的這麼想。

可是這個Steve很大隻，也沒昏倒，而且，該死，快不能呼吸了。

怪的是，Bucky不想動，不想推開他。

他在流鼻涕啊，那很危險，再來就會生病，躺在床上三四天不能出門，還會一直咳個不停，像快死了一樣…

Barnes的腦子飄得老遠，那個小矮子可憐巴巴的德性一直出現。

對了，溫度，Steve需要保暖。Bucky小心的舉起手臂，慢慢的摟住Steve，輕摸著他的背。

這樣，Steve會比較舒服一點。

「真是夠了，」有個沙啞的女聲出現在門口。越過Steve的肩頭，Bucky看到那位紅髮女斜靠在門邊訕笑。

「能不能別這麼猴急？最少先關門吧。」

Natasha Romanoff雙手抱胸，要不是有任務在身，她還真不想壞人好事——畢竟隊長和Bucky滾床應該很有看頭，要能拍照存證傳給Coulson還會引爆銀河系。

Steve終於放開Bucky，有點尷尬的回頭。

「妳，那個…」Steve有點結巴，忙著擦臉，Bucky則用力換氣，空氣總算順暢進入肺部了。

「歇會吧，別緊張，我不會到處宣傳美國隊長抱著男朋友哭得像個baby。」看著Romanoff走進來， Bucky卻退了一步。

他的眼睛掃向廚房，流理台上有一組刀具。

Romanoff側著臉笑，她沒理會現在手忙腳亂，急著想解釋的Steve。

她看著Barnes。

「真有趣。」Natasha說：

「不叫我女士嗎？」她笑著，聽說整棟復仇者大樓的女孩都被這個人形兵器搞得花枝亂綻，但她卻沒有，Natasha只是一直在遠處看著。

這也是她到此地的任務，他們要她來觀察，確認形勢。

Bucky皺眉。

不，她不是，她和那些可愛的女孩不一樣。

「我見過妳。」Bucky直視著Natasha的臉。

Natasha頗有深意的微笑聳肩。

「當然，你還想殺過我呢。」

是嗎？Bucky不記得了。不過，這個人他看過，不是在那棟樓裡，是在別的地方，很冷，很遠的地方。

灰色的牆，微光，跳舞的女孩。

小女孩。

Bucky放鬆了。

「Одета」他輕聲道。

和對著其他女孩的壞笑不一樣，他笑得很溫柔。

Natasha怔住。

好久沒聽見這個名字了。

或是代號？不，不是，是角色。她第一次扮演的角色。

有什麼從她塵封已久的記憶裡浮現，那是俄羅斯，總部，她在跳舞，天鵝湖，一直跳，直到腳尖都流血了。

她蹲在角落哭，他們說，妳是個無用的東西。然後丟下她。

好冷，好餓。

有個男人走過來，他屈身，輕輕摸著她的頭。

『別哭。』

男人這麼說。那個人好高，而她很小。

有其他人進來，按著那個人的肩，叫他起來，該走了。

『可是她在痛。』男人的聲音很輕緩。他還是摸著她的頭，Natasha覺得他的手掌和笑容都好暖和。

他們拉開那個男人，開始打他，很用力，她聽到電擊的聲音，好可怕，她把自己縮成一團，想叫他們停下來，不要打他了，可是她不敢——

該死。

「Одета，沒錯。」Natasha看著Bucky，她說的是俄語，臉上總是掛著的虛偽笑容不見了。

然後她伸出手，握住Bucky完好的，溫暖的右手。

Steve蹙眉看著他們，俄文他聽得懂，但直覺此刻最好不要介入。

「妳…長大了嗎？」Bucky不確定地說。

Natasha的臉上泛起笑容，是啊，長大了。

而你還是一樣，該死，我怎會忘了。

Steve不曾見過她笑得這麼真誠，美得令人心折。

良久，她嘆氣，放開Bucky的手時同時放開了糾在胸口，長久的幽黯。

「聽著，」Natasha轉向Steve，臉上的表情讓他聯想到教會學校裡的嚴肅修女，Steve直覺地想說：對不起女士下次不敢了——

盯著隊長，一絲狠勁閃過她的嘴角，Natasha冷硬地道：

「Barnes就交給你了，你給我把人顧好，別出差錯，他要傷了根指頭我都會讓你認識到什麼叫酷刑，身經歷其境的那種。」

「呃，嗯，那，當然…」Steve倒抽一口涼氣，Natasha如母獅般的眼神還真嚇人。

但她再度望向Bucky時卻溫柔不捨。

「好了，我會回報一切正常，千萬小心，知道嗎。呿，這什麼爛地方，連防彈玻璃都沒有…」

Natasha搖著頭，沒好氣的離開。

好吧，Steve得說，他對老友的女人緣有了更深一層的認識。


	4. Chapter 4

『家是男人的堡壘。』英國人這麼說。

當然，愛待在家裡敲敲打打也許和英格蘭人本就不善交際，愛搞自閉有關，不過，對Steve Rogers而言，這句話再貼切不過了。

他喜歡待在公寓裡，安靜的做自己的事。

網路年代有件事令他讚嘆不已，就是所謂的個人化和客製化。他能挑自己喜歡的30-40年代的爵士樂電台，不必去忍受那些不停罵髒話的碎碎唸（Sam說那叫饒舌歌，但Steve覺得這算那門子音樂？他認定吼著髒話和崇尚暴力的那些傢伙都該被抓去關上十年），或是吵到頭昏的重金屬。

他最自在的時候，就是一早醒來，走到起居間，打開設定好的老歌電台，沏一壺茶，隨手畫些東西，享受一個人的時間。

沒人能入侵他的堡壘，打擾他的寧靜時光。

除了Bucky。

穿著T恤，四角內褲，滿頭亂髮，光著腳，忽然打開他公寓大門的Bucky。

「呃，早啊Steve，你回來啦。」Bucky快速閃身進門，手上拿著Steve的備用鑰匙。

「早…是啊，凌晨二點才搞定回家。」Steve站在分隔廚房和起居間的島型餐桌前，端著茶壺，看了一下桌上的鐘，才六點多，離Bucky上工的時間還有三個小時，不知道他這麼早來做什麼。

是的，Bucky有工作，地點就在復仇者大樓。

基於安全和物盡其用，人盡其職的理由，Tony幫Bucky想了個方案，就是把他送進Stark的武器研究室裡。當然不是做為研究品，Tony還不想被他老爸做的盾牌打死；而是研究員。這能保證Bucky三個多月來每天都會自願進大樓裡報到。

Bucky熱愛那些有強大殺傷力的東西。而且他對現代武器的知識量多得驚人，隊長說的沒錯，他的學習和反應力超出常人，Stark的天才大腦想得出做得到的超先進武器，Bucky都能在第一時間上手，同時找出不稱手，不實際的地方。

『這玩意兒只能射出個網子來？你開玩笑吧…』Bucky上回舉著Stark突發奇想的全新非殺傷型散彈槍，不屑的說。

雖然他摸著那些黑亮槍管時的眼神和盯著花花公子跨頁海報，慾求不滿自我安慰的男人非常雷同。Bucky會輕撫著它們，像看著情人一樣唸著：漂亮，太美了——那景象有點詭異，不過Tony Stark仍然非常欣賞他的能力。

當然，更欣賞他的仿生手臂，尤其是那看來有很大的，令人興奮的改進空間。Tony對這類事物的興趣和所有愛窩在車庫裡東改西改的男人差不多。

隊長的工作就簡單得多：在他不用出任務時，帶他的朋友來報到。

還不到出門的時間，光著腳的老友好像也還沒準備好去玩一整天他心愛的槍炮刀劍，Bucky只是往他的廚房移動，順手打開他的冰箱。

「我餓死了，太好了你有炒麵…」Bucky翻出冰箱裡的隔夜外賣，拿把叉子攪一攪直接往嘴裡塞。

Steve看著他，還是弄不清Bucky一大清早衣衫不整跑到他這裡來的原因。

他放下茶壺，走到門口拿報紙，問著：

「我不是前天才弄了一堆食物在你公寓裡嗎？這麼快就吃完了？」

「哦，那個，我忘了帶鑰匙把自己關在門外了。呃，DC那裡沒事吧？」Bucky晃到桌前，低頭專心挖著紙盒裡的炒麵。

這世上有擋得住Bucky的門嗎？Steve懷疑的瞄他一眼。

「算是解決了，對了，Sam向你問好…」Steve說，低頭拿起報紙。

然後他知道發生什麼事了。就在進屋前，對面Bucky的公寓門開了，有位，咳，美麗的女士現身，只套著Bucky的襯衫（Steve很確定，因為是他買的），修長美腿一覽無遺，她疑惑地張望，還叫著James——

Steve轉頭望向自己屋內的James Buchanan Barnes，行內人稱冬兵的第一殺手用Steve難得一見的迅捷，丟下食物，翻過他的島型餐桌，閃進廚房蹲伏不動。

好吧，戰略專家Steve明白當下情勢了。

他對著女士微笑，揮了揮報紙致意。

「James一早就出門了。」號稱從不說謊的Steve Rogers臉不紅氣不喘地道。

是的，不止是偷車，在納粹德國做地下工作時，Steve和很會演的英國特工們學了其他的必要技能。

「那，他有說什麼時候回來嗎？」女士顯然對自己不算端整的服裝並不在意，她靠著欄杆笑問。

「不清楚，他去倫敦出差了。」

「哦…」女士看來相當失望。

她走回公寓前望了Steve一眼，疑惑地問：

「有沒有人說你長得很像…」

「美國隊長是吧，我媽也這麼說。」Steve輕快地道，女士聳肩，丟給他一個親切笑容，轉身回Bucky的公寓。

Steve關上門，拿著報紙，手叉腰，望向他的朋友。

Bucky起身，看一眼緊閉的大門，呼了口氣。

「關在門外？那位女士應該可以幫你開門吧。」Steve沒好氣地道。

「是啊…」Bucky避開他的視線，自顧自的摸出Steve的牛奶，也不用杯子就對著嘴大口喝。

「Bucky——」

「What？沒辦法，她醒來時我要是還在那裡就麻煩了。」Bucky說著，抱著牛奶盒，懶懶的走到起居室的沙發坐下。

「什麼麻煩？」Steve問，這時Bucky忽然像在戰場上潛行般，對他做個噤聲手勢，Steve皺眉。

外頭傳來關門的聲音，然後是下樓的腳步聲，看來女士離開了。

Bucky笑得自在，以占領軍之姿，橫身躺在Steve的長沙發上，喝他的牛奶。

「麻煩就是我得請她們離開，那很難看。」Bucky無奈地道。

嫌麻煩就別帶她們回來啊。Steve真無言了。

自從Bucky搬到他對門當鄰居後，Steve花了些時間讓他接觸所謂的現代社會，Bucky從一片迷茫到逐漸適應，只花了不到半個月的時間。

Steve都沒他那麼適應良好，比方說，一個月後Bucky就能在賣場裡和女孩搭訕，二個月的時間則夠他在咖啡廳裡約美眉，三個月後，夜店裡的女士們都知道紐約市裡有個神秘的男人，可愛風趣，脫了他的上衣會看到一隻帥爆了的金屬手臂——是的，這年頭的女孩也是Steve接受不良的事物之一。

Bucky殘缺不全的記憶中只對自己很會交女朋友，以及Steve是個瘦弱小子這兩件事有印象，Steve感到不解，但Banner說了，根據他的推斷，那都是Bucky出征前的事，當時所有的惡夢都還沒開始。他建議讓Bucky用最自在的方式回歸正常生活比什麼都重要，於是就算總是有漂亮女孩出沒Bucky的公寓，也只能隨他。

「你沒想過，要是你去，呃，她們的地方，會不會比較好？過去點…」Steve端著茶杯坐到Bucky腳邊，Bucky二條長腿曲起讓出空間給他。

「不，」Bucky搖頭，牛奶在他唇上留下一圈白印子：

「外頭不安全。」

好吧，好理由。

Steve苦笑。

「我得瞇一下，」Bucky說著，牛奶隨手往木地板上放，閉上眼：

「是誰說棕髮女孩比較理性的，那位女士可瘋狂了——」

「那位女士？你連她的名字都沒問？」Steve搖頭。

「Alice，紐澤西人，雜誌網站編輯，過二天就要調職去LA…」Bucky唸著，口齒漸漸不清，過幾分鐘，呼吸沈重，他睡著了。

Steve看著他的睡臉，想到半個月前，他和Natasha在夜店吧台喝酒，同行的Bucky卻溜到遠處包廂，正在和某個金髮美女接吻。

「別緊張，他只是在滿足一些本能需求。」Natasha望著他，Steve想，他看來大概像個盯著兒子亂搞的老爸吧。

他的確不放心，Bucky待在這麼暗，人又多的地方總令他全身緊繃。

「本能？」Steve看向Natasha，她泰然笑著，不過Steve知道她不只是因為跟著他們出門喝酒可以掛Stark工業的帳，她的心思和自己差不多。

「或是自我訓練？他在狩獵。」Natasha說，輕啜了一口威士忌。

Bucky懷中的女孩在笑，他則退到沙發深處，眼睛掃向四方，Steve好像明白Natasha說的狩獵是什麼意思。

然後Bucky看到他了，臉上的淡漠消失，他帶著歉意，打趣著笑。

「你不會，那個，不開心？我是說…」Steve問，他也搞不懂Natasha，她對Bucky的態度令他困惑。

「什麼？哦，拜託，你真的是隻恐龍嗎？說實在的，你的兩性觀念該去再進修才成。」Natasha訕笑著，靠向吧台，又要了一杯。

「所以，你不是…」

「不是你想的那麼回事，我只是…」Natasha接過酒，低下頭：

「欠了他一些東西，一些很難還的債。」她笑得溫柔。

那只是一隻手，一點點暖意，和她放不下的無能為力。

但她現在可以了，她有力量，幫助Steve擋下對他朋友不利的事物。就像現在，她站在夜店裡視角最全面的地方，觀察所有的人。

包廂裡多了二個女孩。她看向老爹上身的Steve，隊長又皺眉了。

不知道這隻恐龍何時才會明白，無論Bucky現在擁抱的是誰，他總會回到Steve那裡停佇。

當他搞懂的那天Natasha絕對要拍照留念。

現在，Steve看著晨光中沈睡的朋友，他伸手，將Bucky唇上的牛奶印抺掉，Bucky發出悶悶的喉音，翻身蜷進沙發深處。

Steve喝完他的茶，從邊桌上拿起他的素描本，望著Bucky，Charlie Parker的薩克斯風迴盪在屋內。

Steve Rogers的一天，將從描繪他的朋友開始。


	5. Chapter 5

對Barnes而言，一天是從走進武器研究室那刻開始。

武器研究室是個統稱，包括研發單位和迷你工廠總共佔了四層樓，其中Stark幫Barnes規劃了一間寬敞的私人研究室，協助他處理復仇者們的武裝升級。

Tony是個天才，但天才都有同樣的盲點，就是想出來的天才點子不見得實用。照Tony的說法是Barnes應該能幫忙解決這個問題；說實在的，Tony花在搞他的第n代鋼鐵衣，以及和Banner一起研究那些只有他們倆聽的懂的東西用掉太多時間，他的確需要一個實戰專家，而且不能是像隊長那樣，對殺傷性武裝有不適感的人。

但這仍是個很冒險的決定，其中包含了令Steve非常感激的無條件信任。

Steve對Tony Stark的第一印象並不好，因為表面上看來，Tony非常自我，他大部份的行動理由都脫不開自身利益，但相處久了隊長發現，Tony只是虛張聲勢。當他說：這對Stark工業有好處時，其實是在繞著圈子幫Bucky找出路。

像個不誠實的彆扭小子，死不承認自己心裡住著個有求必應的善良宅男。

於是當Steve找上Tony想道謝時，驕傲的傢伙如他所料的說了一堆本應氣死人的話：

「謝什麼，Barnes是人形兵器，讓兵器研究兵器我可是史上第一人，而且我有Jarvis，Barnes要是暴走就等著…」

「總之，謝謝，你是個好朋友。」Steve誠懇的按著Tony的肩膀，阻止他自走炮般的發言。

果然，當時Tony怔了二秒，頭抬得高高的望著隊長不知如何接話，然後呿了一聲，唸著你這老頭閒著沒事幹嗎，去養老院找同伴聊天，我很忙沒空跟你鬼扯…

Tony轉身，用他無人能及的傲慢氣勢快步逃走。

真是個不誠實的人。

Bucky早晚要面對未來該何去何從的決定，但現在Tony暫時提供了安全又自在的環境給Bucky，這份人情Steve記下了。

只要有空，Steve就會溜進研究室，坐在Bucky身邊，看著他工作，同時做自己的事。

他現在也是，穿著萬年格子衫，坐在一旁用心作業，不過，他的工作目前不是戰略步局，九頭蛇行蹤，可疑的外星武力，而是他這陣子不小心接到的工作：連載漫畫。

這是Tony和Fury，加上公關天才Pepper的計劃。

在DC事件後，SHIELD崩潰引發公眾危機，他們詢問隊長是否願意屈尊，發揮他天生的能力，畫些青少年感興趣的東西，打算從次文化著手改善部份群眾對復仇者的疑慮。

所以這間研究室基本上已經成為他和Bucky的雙人工作室了。

「又是Barton？他何時才要考慮換別種武器？弓箭很沒效率。」

Bucky穿著黑色T恤和牛仔褲，在他的研究室裡盯著立體投影，細長箭身和合金箭鏃的3D影像，一大堆功能備註，他揺頭，伸手點了幾下，去掉其中二項。

內建微監視系統和溫度感應在箭鏃上做什麼？測屍體的移動方位和體溫有意義嗎？還超重了。

「弓箭的無聲屬性非常適合執行夜間任務，而且我相信使用者的意願至上，Barnes先生。」Bucky永遠弄不清發聲點的Jarvis這麼說。

「使用者的意願？」Bucky皺眉。

「他的意思是Barton覺得稱手就好。」Steve說，他低著頭，在紙上奮力作戰。

Bucky聳肩，不置可否。就是有人喜歡冷兵器。他個人對冷兵器的興趣只有刀，短刀，那是完美的近戰武器，握在手上時就是身體的一部份，力量的延伸。

Steve的創意卡在某個討厭的梗上，百分之百開發的大腦也無法提供下一步情節，他悶悶地丟下筆，從旁邊的展示桌上拿起一把銀色衝鋒槍端詳著。

亮晃晃的機槍不會太顯眼？Steve覺得他永遠弄不懂Tony Stark。

「這個為什麼要做成銀色的？」Steve將手上的槍翻來覆去的研究。

Bucky看他一眼，沒好氣地道：

「那是我的，別問我為什麼，理由蠢暴了。」Bucky回頭繼續刷下一個步驟，成品測試。

「是嗎？」Steve感興趣了，所以他問別人：

「Jarvis，可以解釋為什麼嗎？」

「Stark先生認為銀色塗裝和Barnes先生的仿生手臂非常相稱。」Jarvis和善地說。

Steve噗笑，真的有點蠢。

環顧四周，Steve發現裡頭大部份的武器其實都是適合Bucky使用的。Steve再一次感受到Tony的善意。

老闆設計給員工專用的武器，Steve知道連Bucky的仿生手臂Tony都堅持要親自維修，Steve想著『自私』的Tony可以再口是心非一點。

幾分鐘後牆面的自動發送箱打開，一支黑亮的高科技長箭出現，Bucky拿起來，再從展示著十幾座各樣弓具的武器櫃中挑了Barton常用的輕型複合弓。

「Jarvis先生，開放實測。」Bucky道，研究室的入口立刻自動鎖死，附屬實測間的玻璃門打開，Bucky走進去。

Steve放下槍，抬頭看著Bucky舉起弓臂，拉滿弦，微側頭，朝向前方30公尺處的標靶，射出箭。

正中靶心，半秒後標靶從中心炸開，Steve讚賞地笑了，但Bucky卻搖頭。

「行進不夠流暢，」Bucky走回研究室，放下弓，在立體投影上又點了幾下：

「提醒Stark，箭羽需要改進，不是漂亮就好。」

「是的，已備註。另外，Stark先生想請二位共用午餐。」Jarvis說。

哦，Stark的午餐。

Steve和Bucky互望一眼。

Steve對食物的要求不高，畢竟從有記憶以來，一直到解凍，回歸現代社會前，他都沒吃飽過。

參軍前就別提了，家裡窮的要命，有得吃就不錯了。進了歐洲戰場後，環境比在紐約還艱困，冰天雪地的德國森林裡，一個牛肉罐頭得分一隊人吃。Steve通常是說自己不餓的那個。

於是當他第一次接受Stark的招待時，看著滿桌的美食，Steve在心中頌念萬福瑪麗亞，請原諒這可怕的盛宴。

但同樣出身布魯克林貧民區，經過同樣慘巴巴的日子，Bucky對美食可完全沒罪惡感。

他們之間，Bucky永遠是及時行樂的那個。

「好極了，今天就不叫pizza了。」Bucky自在地說，Steve嘆氣，他寧可吃pizza。

「別那個臉，我從昨晚就沒好好吃點東西…」Bucky走到Steve身邊，看他的畫稿。

他筆下的英雄顯然出現危機了，Steve卡在他非常不拿手的地方，談情說愛。

「所以，他要交女朋友了？」Bucky看著主角臉上的表情，覺得挺熟悉的。

「Yeah，Pepper說需要一點軟性元素，她算過了，女性角色出鏡率太低，而且情節太剛硬，容易引發性別歧視和過度暴力的爭議。」Steve非常無奈。

藝術應該只是作者自己的發想，可惜這回算是任務，必須以目標為考量，也只能配合了。

「那她找錯作者了，」Bucky丟下畫稿，穿外套，準備好好吃一頓：

「直接把女孩送到你手上都搞不定，還巴望你畫出什麼愛情故事嗎？」

「別這麼說，」Steve起身，輕輕撞著Bucky的肩頭提醒他：

「我可是拍過電影的。」

「是啊。大明星。」Bucky加了點力氣撞回去。

Steve往旁邊跳了一步閃開，Bucky重心不穩差點摔跤，Steve扶住他的腰，結果是中了一計肘攻。兩人以高級格鬥術笑鬧著離開。

 

在走廊裡往電梯方向走時，Bucky像想到什麼似的，忽然停步，Steve發現他沒跟上來，回頭看他。

他凝視著Steve，眉頭微蹙。

「怎麼了？」Steve問他。

然後Bucky笑了，又是一臉無所謂，走向前和他並肩：

「如果沒看著你，我偶而會忘記你不是以前那個樣子了，這不太好。」

Steve無言。

不太好。

那什麼才是好？

一路走到電梯前他們都沈默不語，電梯門開，Bucky先進去，Steve看著他，他的好朋友，他的Bucky。

不，一切都好。

Steve走進電梯，轉身，站在Bucky身邊說：

「如果我說，我很慶幸這世上還有人記得我以前的樣子呢？」

Bucky微笑，沒看他。

「記得你以前可憐兮兮的樣子？」Bucky看著電梯的樓層顯示板，一層一層的上昇中。

「嗯。」

「脾氣和體形不成正比？」

「嗯哼。」

「喜歡挨打還常被打昏？」

「那也不錯。」

「永遠交不到女朋友還嘴硬說是在等特別的那一個？」

「夠了哦。」

Steve又撞了他一下。

Bucky悶笑了一聲。

他還記得其他的事。記得Steve就算自己挨餓也要幫鄰居的孤兒張羅吃的，記得他無畏肺炎併發症還是堅持要在大雪天走路上學，記得他永不向惡霸退讓，記得他們躺在地板上，描述未來人生。

記得Steve他身邊睡著，像隻小狗一樣溫暖可愛。

記得他用手撫摸Steve沈睡的臉，拇指輕輕掃過他的睫毛…

電梯門開，他們走向Tony大得離譜的餐桌時，Bucky決定暫時將最後那個記憶壓下。

應該會比較好。


	6. Chapter 6

「我說，親愛的James，」Stark說：

「光是這個月你就和十七個女孩約會，平均每二天就有一位女士在你家過夜——了不起，快打破我五年前的紀錄了。」他一手拿著從洋基球場直接送來的熱狗，一邊掃著餐桌上的平板，帶著些許讚賞和打趣的眼光端詳裡頭的照片道。

Pepper Potts白了他一眼。

有十七個嗎？Bucky記不太清了，他叉了一塊櫻桃鴨進嘴裡，眉頭一皺，立刻後悔沒和Steve點一樣的紐約牛排：

「原來你還幫我算這個？我以為這年頭隱私好像是很了不得的事。」Bucky說著，掃視桌面尋找解救這隻鴨的武器。

「能怪我嗎？你自己裝了監視器在公寓樓下，Jarvis也是很不得已才收集這些資料的。」

Tony說著，同時發現Bucky的眼光還真不錯。

「不過，你不擔心維安問題？要是其中一個女孩其實是九頭蛇的探子，趁你半夜脫光睡著時暗算你？」Tony好奇的抬頭看著對桌的Barnes問。

「不擔心。」Bucky簡單回答，鴨肉顯然得罪他了，Bucky往上頭用力灑一堆胡椒和辣醬。

「在餐桌上討論他人私生活不合適——」這個話題令Steve不大開心。

「是脫光還是睡著不合適？我可是很嚴肅的。這很危險。」Tony說著，可惜他的表情一點都不嚴肅。

「哦，他沒這種問題，」Natasha端著酒杯懶洋洋望著Tony道：

「在女孩身邊Bucky不會睡著的，而且，在座脫光了容易有生命危險的只有你一個吧？」

Tony呿了一聲。然後他想到了，他半瞇著眼盯著Natasha：

「你怎麼會知道Barnes，呃，沒睡著…」

「咳，」這下連坐在Natasha旁邊的Banner都覺得不太妥了，他皺眉：

「Tony，這樣問不太好吧。」然後他發現Natasha支著頭望向他，那眼神顯然是『有心思』。一向低調的男人現在尷尬了。

「沒什麼好不好的，反正和你們無關——Bruce這個你不吃嗎？」Natasha笑著，從Banner的素食沙拉裡叉走一片番茄。

Banner只能怔怔的說，哦，請…

Natasha吃了別人的食物後發現大部份的人都在看她，只有Bucky，他似乎一心只想進攻面前的配菜，焗烤洋芋。

但Natasha只是自顧自的喝酒，一副沒事人的樣子。她還想玩呢。

所以她才不會花時間去說明一個顯而易見的事實——這只是觀察所得。

關鍵在Steve Rogers身上。

Bucky剛搬進公寓時她接下了監控任務，Natasha找了有點閒又最有默契的搭擋Clint在對街空屋裡盯了一陣子，他們看著Bucky帶女孩回家，Natasha和Clint非常認真的一個個打分數，是欠缺道德意識了點，不過好玩嘛。

他們看著Bucky讓女孩們開心，玩樂，然後Bucky會在半夜離開，走到對門朋友的家裡，好好睡一覺。Clint那時說他搞不懂這傢伙在做什麼。

當然他現在還是，不過，他是Natasha的好夥伴，她的心思Clint可清楚得多，於是帶著看戲的心態愉悅地喝啤酒。

沈默維持了幾分鐘，Pepper開始想應該換個話題吧，不然她有點擔心Banner的情緒指數了，他的臉也太紅——

「Nat沒和我上床，她只是知道我的習慣而已——」Bucky終於吃到洋芋後轉向Banner，他覺得好像應該和這個手腳不知該放那裡的男人解釋一下：

「有人在身邊我會睡不著。」

為什麼要對著我說？Bruce的手錶顯示快到臨界點了，還好關了靜音。

Barnes的發言並沒讓他的情緒指數降低，Bruce只能喃喃說著：哦…這樣嗎…低下頭努力吃他的沙拉同時做呼吸訓練。

Clint則一口啤酒差點噴出來。

「Barnes，你對睡眠這件事的認定和我絕對不同，因為我明明就看到你總是摸進Steve家裡，像隻大型貓科動物一樣在他身邊窩著睡——還是你根本沒把Steve當成人類？」

Clint問，覺得目前的情勢已非他所能理解。

同樣的，Steve也有點迷糊了。

Bucky好像沒發現自己說的話有點問題。因為Steve總是在自個家的沙發，地板，有時就直接在床上撿到他沈睡的朋友。

所以，只有在我這裡。

Steve的感覺有點複雜，Bucky在他身邊時會覺得安全，那很好。

但也表示他根本沒真正接受其他的人。

「哦～那麼…」Tony還想說什麼，一旁的Pepper狠狠地偷踢了他一下。

「噢。」正中腿骨，她還穿著高跟鞋呢，Tony痛得要命。

「我覺得這沒什麼好討論的，」Bucky終於吃完他的鴨肉了，他聳肩，靠向椅背說：

「Steve現在面臨的問題還比較嚴重。我是說，你們真的打算要他畫愛情故事？」Bucky搖頭，這才是個不可能的任務。

「嗯——」Pepper微笑，她搶過Tony的平板，刪掉所有的照片然後跳轉到她的企劃頁面：

「因為上一期，就是第三期裡幾乎都是在描繪隊長和他的好友，以及突擊隊員們英勇的攻破九頭蛇的據點，這很好，許多新世紀的年輕人對那段歷史有身歷其境的感覺，有人主動成立粉絲團討論細節，數據證明他們對九頭蛇的本質認識更深了，不過呢…」

Pepper快速的用修整得很漂亮的手指刷著頁面：

「有部份讀者，其中大多是女性，非常貼心的指出他們看了幾頁就感到沈悶，還不如第二期裡隊長和勞軍團跳舞要來的有趣——」Pepper抬頭，看向Steve，對方眉心緊皺著。

可惡，Steve還覺得第三期是他的傑作呢。

「就是讀者直接分成二派，死忠宅男和花痴宅女。」Tony調侃著。

「沒這麼簡單。」Pepper瞪了Tony一眼，轉頭帶著微笑對著Steve說：

「女性讀者要求的向來都比較複雜，她們倒不是說一定要隊長談戀愛什麼的，只是，如果加一點，嗯，感情的因子在裡面會比一直強調作戰過程要好一些。比方說…英雄救美如何？」Pepper建議他。

啥？救什麼美啊？也太俗氣了。而且Steve很用力的想，實在想不出當年他救過什麼美，只救過世界。

Bucky哼了一聲。

「那不是重點，就算英雄救美他也會畫成作戰計劃。」Bucky幸災樂禍地道。

「也是，你不能要求1945年以來只接過二次吻的男人畫出什麼浪漫情節。」Natasha火上加油。

「哦，不錯嘛，」Bucky側頭看著Steve：

「那你這輩子最少接過三次吻。」

Steve氣悶地瞪著他。

Tony失笑，他嘲弄著：

「Steve，千萬別告訴我你是處男。」

夠了，隊長決定找回尊嚴，他有點火大地道：

「先申明，這是我的私事，而且我有過…經驗，」Steve說著，不自覺的臉紅了：

「還有，我不只接過三次吻——」

「和我的那兩次不能算，那是練習。」Bucky自在的拿起啤酒杯喝了一口。

然後大家又呆掉了。

尷尬持續著，大概只有Bucky似無所覺的開始找甜點，草莓沾巧克力醬吸引住他的視線。

「所以，」Natasha忍著笑，努力表現出正經的樣子：

「你練習過嘛？」

Steve吸一口氣，那只是三年級時Bucky說一定要先練習不然會出醜好嗎！

「每個人都要練習，妳自己說的。」Steve更悶了。

Natasha決定不忍了，她大笑。

「美國隊長的初吻是被Barnes中士奪走的，小報會愛死這個標題。」Tony不願意放過任何調侃隊長的機會。

「那有什麼，」Bucky嚐著草苺，腦子裡跑著小時候吃的草苺才沒這麼大顆，可是好像比較甜：

「我第一次接吻的對象也是Steve啊。」

「是嗎？我以為是你家隔壁的Stella。」Steve似乎有點訝異，其他人則覺得，這好像不是重點…

「嗯…」Bucky抬頭望向天花板，很仔細的想，過了幾秒，他說：

「不，我確定是你。Stella是後來的事了。」

Bucky說著，同時覺得吃得好漲，他要放棄蛋糕了。

哦，是這樣啊…

除了隊長和Bucky，在場眾人心中都浮現一個場景，二個30年代的布魯克林破爛小男生在練習接吻。

其實還蠻可愛的。

「所以，綜合以上，」Bruce微笑，他側頭打趣著說：

「我相信經驗較為豐富的Barnes應該可以協助他的初吻對象找些浪漫的靈感吧。」

「好主意。」Pepper讚同地笑了。

「不，我不覺得我需要幫手。」Steve基於自尊作祟本能地拒絕。

「嗯，我得想一下，也就是說，得幫你找約會對象了——」Bucky看著Steve，想到一些往事…

「不過，現在的女孩可不是請吃爆米花就算了，你知道的吧？」

Bucky很認真的問，但Steve只想跳進冰河裡凍回去算了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我幫電影版的隊長算過時間線，除非隊長在勞軍時和裡頭的姑娘們上過床而這實在不像他的作風，於是，他是個處男的機率應該很大。  
> 當然，同人宇宙裡的戰地情事也是很有可能的。


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky Barnes是個常遭到誤解的人，打從孩提時代就是如此。

大蕭條時期在布魯克林街頭長大的孩子都會擁有特殊的生存技能。油滑，世故，永遠知道上那兒去找免費又好吃的，如何跟在大人身後溜進電影院，必要時可憐巴巴的帶著自己的弟妹站在上城區街角騙取有錢人的同情心。

而Bucky還是其中最聰明的那個。

在當時，街坊都認為Barnes家的兒子就是個小滑頭，總是懶洋洋的東晃西晃，沒個正經。早晚會和那群老是來找他的小義大利區壞小子們去偷香菸，幫老大跑腿，然後成個小黑道。

但Bucky其實從來沒做過這些事。

倒不是說他不動心。那群義大利人喜歡他講義氣，又很會打架，他們說，Bucky只要每天窩在咖啡店門口，幫人傳傳紙條，記下簽賭號碼，就有抽不完的菸和不時塞進口袋裡的零錢，日子會好過很多。

可惜，他有個朋友叫Steve Rogers。

他的道德標杆。

『Steve會不開心』是Bucky的行動準則，於是他小時候做過最壞的事，了不起就是在水果攤打工時順手摸走二顆蘋果，還通常是為了Steve又生病了，得吃點好的。

Bucky只是在面對多變情勢時明白要如何偽裝，而他又裝得比其他的孩子像話些。不過Bucky的個人形象就此確立，布魯克林的混小子是小義大利區的人給他的稱號，就算在那時也只有Steve知道，他的朋友其實是認真又善良的人。

一點都不混。

現在，一點都不混的Bucky非常認真的在幫助他的朋友渡過難關，他開始制定作戰計劃。

「千萬別想著搭訕，那是行不通的。」Bucky在自己公寓，起居間中央的智慧型白板上寫著的步驟一：搭訕這個詞上畫了個大叉。

坐在沙發上抱胸皺眉的Steve則想著，這玩意兒是誰搬進Bucky家裡的？

他望向盤膝坐在地板上，最可能的凶手，Natasha Romanoff。

還有幫凶，靠著搭擋手臂，正在喝啤酒的Clint Barton。

「為什麼行不通？上週你自己就在星巴克釣上一個美眉啊。」Natasha對Bucky說，她喝著可樂，面前還有幾包洋芋片和玉米片零食，Steve覺得她根本是來湊熱鬧的。

「妳是說8分那個紅髮女孩？」趕熱鬧的Clint說，他伸手抓Natasha的零食。

「對，就是她，我覺得她有9分了啦。」Natasha說。

「評分…這太過份…」Steve現在終於正視他已進入未來世界這個事實。

「總分是多少？」Bucky皺著眉問，他只想知道這個。

「10」Natasha說。

「嗯…那不到9，大概7.5。」Bucky聳肩。

「哇，你標準很高哦。」Clint讚嘆著。

「等一下，離題了，你還沒說為什麼不能搭訕，Steve其實挺會說話的。」Natasha微笑看著Steve。

「是啊，如果你要他在街上找個女孩立刻上前線衝鋒，那他就是個話術天才。Steve，我說真的，搭訕不是這麼回事。」Bucky不耐地搖頭。

「呿，我知道如何搭訕。」Steve想到他上回向鄰居搭訕時是問她要不要用他的洗衣機。

那回的結果…不差呀，要不是Fury差點死在他屋子裡也許會成功。

「不，截稿日就在二週後，你得把進行“約會”——」Bucky在步驟二下劃線：

「和其他更要緊的事所花費的時間都算進去，我們沒時間等你慢吞吞不著邊際的和女孩扯個半天，你沒辦法在一天內完成“這個”任務。」步驟三：Sex也被底線加強。

蛤？Steve呆住，看來這回好朋友認真過頭了。

自從找回Bucky後，Steve總是在熟悉的朋友身上發現一些陌生的特質。比方說現在，Steve不記得Bucky以前對『幫他找女友』這件事有這麼認真過。

「那怎麼辦？不然讓他上網約炮？」Clint打趣著。

不，死都不可能，Steve打算抗議了。

「不成，Steve絕不能上網找女孩。」Bucky說，這個建議讓他皺起鼻子像聞到什麼噁心的東西。

Steve好感動，Bucky果然回來了，他想著Bucky真是最瞭解他的好兄弟，知道他無論如何都不能接受使用新科技找對象，呃，那個——

「那更沒效率，使用網路的結果是後勤單位得花時間去過篩，每個網路節點都要經過處理才能確認對方安全性，太麻煩了。」

Bucky非常堅定的否決。

效率…這…Bucky居然不顧他的感情觀可是相當用心專一的，只想到效率？而且——

「還有後勤單位？」Steve不可思議地吼。

「任何行動都需要後勤。」Bucky理所當然。

「後勤單位的成員是——？」Natasha笑得好開心。

「Jarvis和我。你們兩個，」Bucky用下巴比了一下Clint和Natasha：

「算義務支援。」Bucky說著，迴手點了一下白板觸控鍵，熟悉的聲音傳出：

「Barnes先生的顧慮很合理。Rogers先生目前處在“行蹤不明”狀態，但就算是使用化名，其登錄的個人形象在約會網站上粗估將有百分之七十以上的女性會感興趣。這對檢查點而言將是很沈重的工作。」

Jarvis溫和的警告他們。沒錯，智慧型白板由Stark工業提供。

「我只是來吃零食的。」Clint無辜地張著大大的藍眼睛看著行動領袖Barnes。

「給你，多吃點吧。」Natasha可憐的遞給他一包玉米片。

「別擔心，你們的任務很簡單，Barton，你幫Steve處理造型，他身上這件尼龍外套簡直有罪，又不是中年公務員…」Bucky嫌棄地說。

尼龍外套是那裡得罪人了？Steve氣結。

「我還有一件真皮外套。」Steve悶悶地說。

「我明白，但是老兄，飛車黨退流行很久了。」Barton安慰地拍拍隊長的膝蓋，Steve心想什麼東西，可惡，清單又要加長了。

「不過，James你就這麼相信我？不覺得Stark會比較稱職？」Barton疑心地問。

「交給他只會把Steve搞成不可靠的紈絝子弟，正經點的女孩會嚇到，」Bucky的計劃非常週詳，他向Clint解釋：

「我相信你，畢竟這年頭還堅持使用冷兵器，你的確很有個人風格。」

Barton自得地笑了，他捧著臉開始想等一下要把Steve拖去那裡採購呢？別說外套，尼龍西裝褲也得換掉。

「那我呢？我可是千面間諜耶。」Natasha抗議，對自己在造型上的專業被忽略感到不悅。

「Natasha可以支援，不過，有更重要的工作需要你，就是——」Bucky轉身，點開一個資料夾，裡頭一大堆照片和個資。

「教他說話。然後，最困難的部份交給我。」

「哇，幫恐龍變身還不算困難啊？」Natasha調侃地望向Steve，隊長轉頭，不想理他們了。

「當然，最麻煩的部份是——」Bucky刷一下白板，幾十筆美女的資料展開大夥眼前。

「找出最合適的人，約她們出來。」Barnes嚴肅認真地道。

看著眼前的動態資訊圖表，Steve Rogers覺得進攻九頭蛇總部都比這個任務簡單。


	8. Chapter 8

任務進行中。

梅西百貨是Clint選中的前置作業區；這裡商品多，高貴程度在美國．不能說窮酸只能說簡樸．隊長，Steve Rogers的忍受極限內。

而Clint以鷹眼般的精準快捷，在男裝樓面迅速挑選獵物，他稍嫌興奮的舉動，讓Natasha有終於見識搭擋另一面之感。

Steve婉拒了由Pepper提供的Stark無限白金卡，無論如何他的美軍退休金還夠買幾件貴的該死的新衣服，於是Clint順利的將Cerruti鐵灰色套頭毛衣，Emporio Armani深藍色西裝外套，Diesel直筒褲以及Ferragamo短靴組成的戰袍，裝備在一臉無奈的Rogers隊長身上。

當然，不同於Natasha的讚嘆，Steve Rogers本人對這次的新裝備非常不滿：這算什麼？一條牛仔褲就要價300美元，還不能擋子彈？

支援任務組員Barton沒理會隊長的抱怨，他摸著下巴研究著，似有不足之處…

「應該再加上一個肩背包——」Barton轉向Burberry專櫃，拿起一個長方形側肩包端詳。

「那是女人的袋子。」Steve抗拒著。

「不，我們在男裝樓層。」Clint拿著包包往Steve身上比。

不，男人不背提包的。Steve心想，在他那個年代沒這種東西，除非你是通訊兵，一定得背著個大大的無線電才行。

「肩包的主意不錯啊，手不知道該放哪裡時就這樣…」Natasha接過包包掛在Steve肩上，像儀態教學師一樣，執起Steve的左手插進他的牛仔褲口袋裡，右手按在背帶上。

「總比你老是把手背在屁股後頭或是叉腰好，又不是在閱兵。」她說著，推著他照鏡子。

「哦，真的好多了。」Clint自滿地望著他的傑作，鏡中的Steve現在看不出來是個老古板了，非常符合任務領袖Barnes設定的身份：混得還不錯的設計師。

但Steve無論如何都覺得肩上的背包太怪異。

然後他才看到標價。

「太誇張了吧——」將近600美元讓Steve震驚了。

這什麼玩意兒做的？外星生物的皮嗎？不對，只是帆布，還很薄…

Steve立刻脫下包包塞回Clint胸前：

「不成，這太離譜了，放回去。」Steve像在戰場上下令一樣堅定。

「呿，」Natasha搶過來，交給一旁保持微笑的專櫃小姐：

「麻煩結帳。」她說著，同時交出自己的信用卡。專業的女士接過，飛快地轉身離開。

「等等…」Steve還想抗議。

「算我送你的，支援組可不能出錯，況且——」Natasha捉狹地微笑：

「你不希望Bucky主導的第一次任務就失敗吧？」

什麼東西，這算個正經任務嗎？不過，Steve想到Bucky認真的臉。

「Bucky也會覺得花600元買一個帆布做的手提包太誇張了。」還是個詭異的，男人用的女人包。

但他來不及了，Steve很不甘願從店員手上接過包裝紙袋，心想這位女士手腳也太快；現代女性每個都像Peggy。

「是嗎？」Natasha若有所思笑望他。

Steve皺眉，想著那當然，Bucky以前…

等等，他腦中浮現Bucky剛成年，領到第一份像樣薪水的那天，他興沖沖地來敲門，拖著Steve去逛街，還買了兩條領帶，花了他三分之一的薪水。

他送了一條給Steve。

『當作紀念，這樣你就可以去見女孩了。』Bucky說他晚上又安排了一場雙人約會，結果當然還是失敗了，介紹給他的女孩早早就開溜，新領帶也無法挽救Steve的笨拙。

那條領帶早就消失了。

「等一下——」Steve抬頭，看著櫃上貴得沒天良的肩背包說：

「那個棕色的，幫我打包。」他指著和手上差不多款式的包包說。

這次他心甘情願自己付帳。Natasha打趣地笑著，Clint則一臉茫然的傻望著他。

「Bucky…也許會需要，他的，那個，裝備比較多…」Steve閃避兩人的視線，轉向別的專櫃張望。

看看這裡，梅西百貨的東西和他們小時候一樣，多得令人目不暇給，Steve想著，應該找個時間，和Bucky逛遍他們小時候只敢待在門口看櫥窗的紐約各大百貨公司，他會喜歡的…

望著他的背影，Clint皺眉問Natasha：

「他知道那個包包裝不下衝鋒槍吧？」

Natasha笑而不答。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

任務將於美東時間當晚18:00執行，地點是SOHO區一間氣氛輕鬆的特色餐廳。選定此地是Barnes的指令，將近三個月釣遍紐約市的經歷，Barnes發現此地為保守型的約會地點，比較適合Rogers。

任務目標Cynthia，簡稱Cindy，這位女士有一頭蜜糖色的俐落短髮，大眼睛，背景複查良好。

「她是Ashley的朋友，」行前簡報時Barnes指著起居間白板上的電子影像道：

「擁有一間自己的童書店，行事保守——」

「等一下，誰是Ashley？」Steve莫名的問。

「就是Cindy旁邊的關係人——哦，上禮拜得了8分的那個女孩。」Clint指著Cindy的影像旁一個笑得很可愛的黑髮女孩。

「8.5」Natasha搖頭。

「不，7分。」Barnes說。

「這是重點嗎？」Steve沒好氣地：

「所以你是從約會過的女孩中找出來的？」

「當然不是。」Bucky皺著臉，好像Steve剛說了什麼蠢到不行的話：

「那天晚上我先送她回家才帶Ashley走的。」Bucky點到為止。

好吧，你還算節制。Clint聳肩。

「我聯絡上她了，細節不重要，總之，她很期待今晚的約會。」Bucky冷靜地說。

「我覺得細節很重要，我很想知道你如何幫朋友約上只見過一次面的朋友的朋友——」Clint非常好奇。

「這是機密，所以，Natasha，Steve準備好了嗎？」Bucky拒絕回答，他轉向Natasha。

「當然沒有，時間不夠啊。」Natasha側著頭，一臉無奈。

「我明白，的確是太趕了，所以我們有B計劃，」Bucky點頭，但他很有把握地笑望Steve：

「而且你大可放心，我說了很多關於你的好話。」

你哪次不是這樣，何時成功過？下場還不都是一樣？

Steve白了他一眼：

「什麼是B計劃？」

「你戴上耳機和竊聽器，Nat隨時傳送正確的回應方式給你。」Bucky指著茶几上的微型設備。

Steve怔住，Natasha捂著嘴笑了。

「要我戴著間諜裝備去約會？不，絕對不行，要這麼幹就算了，第四期就給我停刊，我不畫了。」Steve真的火大了，他叉腰瞪著Bucky。

Bucky皺眉，真是，那成功率將降低百分之二十。

但Steve看來很不開心。Bucky猶豫了，身為行動領袖，直覺不妙。不過…

好吧，『Steve不開心』這個最高準則出現，Bucky只能投降：

「那就算了，反正我還安排了後補…」他聳肩微笑。

而Steve認得這個笑容。他在讓步時總是這樣笑。

所以他也搖頭笑了。

就像以前，他和Bucky吵架後就會這樣，Bucky聳肩，他就搖頭。

「真是夠了，快點搞定這個任務吧。」Steve無奈地笑著皺眉。

是的，快搞定吧。Clint心想，這個任務真的是Steve約會大作戰嗎？好像有什麼不太對勁的東西滲和進來了。

「好，現在出發，」Barnes走向Steve，拍拍他的肩：

「你看來真的不錯，一定會成功的。」

「我的功勞。」Clint小聲地歪著頭對Natasha說。她笑著斜睨他。

「最好是，這堆衣服貴的離譜，不能浪費。」Steve唸著，心想好吧，總要面對的，他彎身從沙發上的提袋裡拿出戰鬥裝備，Burberry背包，扯掉標價，掛上肩。

Bucky看著，下巴縮了進去，頭微低，呈防禦姿勢——有怪東西出現了：

「你為什麼背著女人的包？」Bucky謹慎地問。

Steve牢記Natasha的交待，一手緊緊放在包包上。另一隻手從紙袋裡拿出另一個“女人包包”：

「不，他們說是男人用的，」Steve有點得意，終於，在男包流行上他領先一步了：

「我還買了一個給你。」他現寶似的遞給Bucky。

「但這是女人的包…不是吧，670元？」Bucky接過，翻來覆去的看，完全不能理解。

Barnes的眉頭又皺了起來。他的金屬手臂遠遠舉著Steve的怪禮物，有點不知所措。

看來這兩支老冰棒在某些概念上還是非常雷同的

Natasha和Clint同時這麼想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 還好我有一本男性名牌圖鑑。


	9. Chapter 9

紐約早春的清朗夜晚，空氣中發散著涼意，非常適合出門約會。

Clint和Natasha坐在任務地點對街邊角的咖啡店外，看著Steve Rogers站在餐廳門外，正對著任務目標微笑。

她遲到了五分鐘，門燈下，Natasha從口型看出她在道歉。

Natasha是間諜，辦識唇語是基本功，Clint一樣，而且他們的視力非常好，尤其是Clint，鷹眼不是稱號，而是能力。不用戴上竊聽器也能看出Steve和任務目標Cindy在聊些什麼。

他們只可惜隊長不肯戴耳機，當然，也沒膽子讓“敏感”的隊長知道，支援組就坐在對街負責觀察。

還有二份之一的後勤人員，也就是行動領袖Barnes本人正在屋頂執行維安。

「天哪，應該執行B計劃的。你看他的手…來個人和他說，沒人敢搶他這種大個子，別死抓著包包好嗎？」

Clint扶額，隊長好像誤會Natasha的意思了。

「我覺得還好啊，他很紳士，這年頭記得幫女士開門的人不太多了。」Natasha閒散地端著拿鐵咖啡說。

Clint無奈，看著Steve和目標入座，他同樣記得要幫女士拉椅子，就是那個煩人的包包他有點搞不定，笨手笨腳地掛在椅背上。

他們兩個沒這麼無聊，還真要盯著隊長約會。他們不放心的是在屋頂跑來跑去的那個傢伙。

Barnes定時回報周邊安全訊息給他們。在Rogers沒空盯著他的好朋友時，這可省了他們很多事。

不過，難得悠閒，過一陣子Fury從歐洲回來後可就沒這麼輕鬆了。現在算是休假吧。

「他們在談天氣。」Natasha說，她聳肩，這下可好，二個慢吞吞的人是要如何快速完成任務啊？她不耐地說：

「目標看來和隊長差不多，都挺…內向的，Barnes應該直接介紹些熱情點的女孩，那位Ashley可能還好些。」

「不成，那犯大忌。」Clint發現這位Cindy小姐對Steve的印象應該不錯，她開始問隊長私事了，看來是…和James是好朋友嗎？

「什麼？」Natasha聽不懂。

「兄弟交往過的女人短時間不能碰，起碼得過三個月才成，這是規矩。」Clint理所當然，尤其是對兩根冰棒而言更是如此。

「呿，沙豬。」Natasha不以為然。

「所以妳早晚要和Banner說清楚我們的關係，不然他永遠不敢行動。」Clint懶得看中學生等級的約會了，他望向Natasha。

「你又知道了。」Natasha沒看他，只是直直盯著餐廳裡的Steve，糟糕，他吃得太快且太認真了。

「我不知道他，只知道你。」Clint微笑，靠著椅背，享受涼風輕撫。

「Clint，我不是你的責任。」Natasha轉頭看他。

「我明白，你是我的朋友。」Clint說。

朋友。是啊，真正的朋友總能在最重要的時刻拯救你的心。比情人還珍貴。

慾望會消逝，朋友不會。

「說實在的，連Jarvis都知道他的心意，你上回在維也納受傷差點失風，我趕到前Jarvis主動通知了Banner。」

是嗎？難怪。那天她躲在橋下，支援到達前，Banner和她說了好一會兒的話，全都不著邊際，好像只是要她知道，他在聽著，在看著她。

「有時候我覺得Jarvis不只是個機器，他有…靈魂。」Natasha轉向Steve的方向，這小子還是處在回話階段，都是女孩在開口。

「靈魂？」

「對啊，還是個善良的靈魂。」

只有曾經失去過的人才認得出，靈魂是怎麼一回事。

所以Steve要帶Bucky離開大樓時，Natasha投了贊成票。因為她在Bucky身上也認出來，那不太清晰，微弱，但總是出現在他和Steve對望時的東西。

Clint苦笑。Nat避開了他，她仍然不誠實；這個要求太高了。

另一個不誠實的人坐在對街餐廳裡，帶著有禮微笑和女孩說話。且不論他是否真需要一段“浪漫關係”來刺激靈感，靈敏的Clint可從未見過隊長如此順從任何一件他不想執行的任務。

他只是為了他的朋友。

Clint不說什麼了，想著無論目前的情勢糟到什麼地步，他們這群人連個像樣的單位都沒有，只是自發性的配合著對方，但有趣的是，好像比起從前要來的關係緊密。

就像現在，Natasha就坐在他身邊，Steve在對街，屋頂上的那個除了隊長沒人放心的Barnes，莫名的就在一起，各有各的心思，卻沒有衝突，只是想著幫忙。

「啊，不，不是吧…」主菜完食後，Natasha忽道。她看著對街搖頭。

「什麼？」Clint也望向Steve。

「他們在聊James…和Ashley…」

「這不好嗎？」

「糟透了，Barnes可能，嗯，出錯了，對，出很大的差錯。」Natasha笑出聲，愉快地想著：完了。

她可以從Cindy小姐的唇語和眼神中看出，她在表示會答應這次約會，只是因為Ashley說了些什麼，好極了，她的朋友建議她應該出門放鬆一下，即使她本人沒興趣。

更糟的是Steve的回答，他說，他也是。

Clint也看出來了，他倒不覺得有何不妥：

「這很好啊，兩人的想法很接近…啊，糟，你說的對，真的不妙。」如鷹眼般的視力清楚的看到目標Cindy小姐很無奈的說：

『你看起來是個非常棒的人，所以我得老實說，其實，那個，我愛上某人很久了。但我不希望她發現…』

她說了『她』。

「為什麼是『她』？」Barnes低沈的聲音忽然出現在支援組後方。

「Shit，Barnes你這樣很危險，我會…」Barton全身一震，膝蓋撞上桌子差點打翻咖啡，Natasha也有點訝異。

「拿弓箭射我嗎，來不及，我已經靠近了。」Bucky還是盯著餐廳裡的二人。

呿，Clint心想，我靴子裡還有一把刀啊。不過他也不確定近身肉搏時自己是不是Barnes的對手。

速度沒問題，但力量就難說了。

「我以為你在屋頂呢，什麼時候來的？」Natasha回頭望向Bucky。

「二十分鐘前，屋頂確認淨空我就下來了。」Bucky皺眉：

「Cindy剛才的意思是，她愛上了某位女士？」

「是啊，Ashley是目標的真愛，別在意，這種錯誤難免，」Clint有點幸災樂禍：

「所以你上了她的夢中情人，了不起，這樣都能把人約出來。」

「嗯…」Bucky沈吟著，不成，有危險，目標心態不明，得將Steve救出來才成，尤其是他現在根本就呆掉了。

他拿出手機，按下快捷鍵。

「你在幹嘛？嘿，別打給他…」Natasha想阻止，但Bucky森冷的視線讓她咬住下唇，忍著笑。

算了，他是任務領袖，Natasha只能看著災情發生：任何情況下Steve都不可能不接Bucky的電話。

「Steve，任務中止，目標有疑慮，立刻撤離。」Bucky對著手機說。

Natasha和Clint互望一眼，再看看隊長，真是厲害，戰略天才Rogers隊長只往窗外望了一眼，瞬間就發現他們的位置。

他凶狠地瞪了一眼。

Clint立刻將手上的咖啡大口喝完，端起盤子掃光他的蘋果派，沒時間慢慢享用了。

果然，隊長非常有禮貌的向Cindy道歉，說他得先離開一下，Cindy小姐也很和善的說，不要緊，她也是，差不多該回去了。

善良的隊長在送女孩出門時還很認真的說，她應該向Ashley說清楚的。

Cindy吻了他的臉頰，她說了些什麼。Steve怔怔地看著她，然後勉強地笑了。

他們的距離太近，太危險。Bucky想直接衝過去。

但Natasha握住他的右手，輕聲的說：「等一下，沒事的。」

Bucky還是不安，直到那女孩坐上計程車才放下心。

隊長微笑看著計程車開走，很貼心的記下了車牌，然後他抬頭，一臉寒霜，筆直地往後勤支援組大步走來。

Clint掛上他最可愛的笑容，Natasha無辜地嘟著嘴。Bucky鬆了口氣。

隊長站定，麻煩的包包懶的背了，卷在手裡像個小型榴彈炮，他用戰場上指揮官的氣勢吼著：

「我是怎麼說的？不准執行B計劃！」

「這是C計劃…」Clint弱弱地說。

「C…夠了，不准執行任何計劃，你們二個，」Steve指著支援組：

「給我回家，你，跟我回家。」

Steve這回真氣炸了，他拖著Bucky就走。

聽著Bucky走在氣呼呼的Steve身旁時還說：

「幸好沒你沒受傷…這回算我的錯，下次我會查清楚－－」

該死。Clint無奈，他說：

「Nat，我們得做好持久戰的準備。」

是嗎？Natasha沒這麼悲觀。

她剛才看到了有趣的事，Cindy小姐在吻了Steve後說了一句話：

「你也是。」

隊長沒有反駁。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

行內人稱冬兵的任務領袖Barnes是個意志堅定的人，任何艱難任務他都會執行到底。

只要不是叫他殺了Steve Rogers。當然，這類命令會自動形成另一個任務，以Barnes目前狀態他會抓住叫他動手的那個人，用鐵拳打斷他二條腿，一根根地踩斷所有的手指，在他失血過多死掉前逼問出幕後主使的下落然後一路殺上去。

不過，目前這麼不要命的人還沒出現，於是只有一個任務，就是協助Steve找到女朋友。

第一次任務出乎意料的失敗了，今晚Steve一路上應該都在生氣，Bucky可以從機車後座感覺出來。他太沈默，中途經過那個他們都喜歡的熱狗攤也沒停下來排隊，順手帶二個回家。

Bucky有點搞不懂，他中止任務是基於安全考量，那個女孩太危險了。

也許Steve是在怪他太不小心？也是啦，這麼離譜的錯誤，可是身份複查時看不出來啊。

看著Steve上樓時走得這麼慢，依他的體能要花二分鐘爬上四樓實在是太扯，Bucky模糊的記得，Steve這樣拖著腳步上樓時，通常是剛經歷很糟的事，比方說，母親的葬禮。

任務失敗的打擊真的很大。

Steve走到自己的公寓門口，拿出鑰匙，Bucky心想，還是…應該…

站在自己房間這一邊，Bucky望著對面的朋友喚他：「Stevie——」

Steve回頭。

「我，嗯，對不起…」

Bucky皺眉，抿著嘴。Steve不開心了。所以應該要道歉，大概吧。

Steve的肩膀垮下來，表情也和緩了些。他沒辦法繃著一張臉看著這樣的Bucky。

Bucky是好意，他不放心。

自從航母上墜落後，Bucky就一直跟著他，搬進這裡時Steve問他，當時為什麼這麼做？明明可以光明正大的來找他。

Bucky只是說，你不安全。

要不是那天Bucky幫他擋了二槍，失血過多，他至今仍不會出現在眼前。

「沒事的，不用道歉。」Steve放輕了聲音說。

能看著Bucky就是奇蹟，Steve不能跟奇蹟生氣。

「當然要，我出錯了，應該查清楚一點…」Bucky看來非常不滿意自己的表現，他死皺著眉頭。

所以Bucky根本搞不清楚狀況。

Steve有點無奈地笑著，他走向Bucky身前，按著他的肩：

「你沒有錯，嗯，有一點吧，但不是你想的那樣。我今晚很開心，餐廳很棒，食物挺好吃的，而且Cindy是個好女孩，能交新朋友也不錯。」

這是真的，Steve當時還想著有空要和Bucky來吃呢。

「呃—」Bucky想問那你為何要生氣？

「但是支援組？C計劃？先別說我不需要這些，就說你這輩子都在看著我約會，還看不夠嗎？」Steve苦笑。

「哦。」Bucky終於懂了，他點頭，原來如此，也對，Steve向來在意隱私。

陰霾消失，Steve放心了，他真不想看到Bucky臉上有任何不快的情緒。

「好，沒問題，下回我會退遠一點，支援組也是，會保持一定距離——」Bucky說著，反手開門，他趕著要回家。

不是吧？

「還有下回？」Steve簡直是哀叫了。

而且只是退遠一點？

「當然，我說過有後補的——Jarvis，麻煩開啟SG計劃，還有，我有疑問，同性戀目前是可以公開的狀態了嗎？——」

Barnes中士堅定的走進公寓，關上門，他今晚很忙，要收集資料，還要重設計劃。

丟下Steve一個人在門口發呆。

他聽到門內Jarvis溫和的說著：計劃已開啟。是的，同性戀已除罪化，Barnes先生，另外，目前比較合宜的稱呼是LGBT。1945年以來有關同性平權的資料已傳送…

Steve拖著沈重步伐走回自己公寓，嘆了口氣。

在關門前他看著對面，燈光從門縫溜了出來，還有Bucky，他的靴子跺在地板上，一些模糊的說話聲傳出來。

Bucky好像和Jarvis溝通非常良好。

Steve覺得自己的腦子怪怪的，他居然在想，那些問題也可以問我啊，就算不懂也可以一起查——為什麼一定要問Jarvis？

悶悶的。他好像，嗯，不太開心。

不是為了那個該死的任務，支援組，C計劃——沒錯，當下是有點火，但一路上，他騎車，身後Bucky的小腹貼著他的下背部，這是第一次，Steve發現他就在身後，伸手就能按著他的腿。

他們迎著夜風在紐約市飛馳時，Steve想著的是，要是可以，他願意一直載著Bucky，不要停下來。

今晚那個女孩，Cindy，她說的話。

『你也是。』

不是的，Bucky和他只是朋友。

接過兩次吻的朋友。

8歲和17歲。就兩次。

第一次， 他們都不懂，還撞到牙齒，剛好磕掉Steve搖搖欲墜的門牙。

第二次， Bucky的舌頭伸進他嘴裡，說這叫法式接吻，女孩都愛的。

第二次時他退開了，Bucky那時已經比他高很多，笑著摸亂他的頭髮，問他懂了沒。

Steve不知道應該懂什麼，那時他只知道——

想再來一次。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含Bucky X 路人甲(男)情節,我覺得沒什麼必要警告反正也沒寫什麼但還是警告一下好了

世上沒有失敗，只有放棄。

如果可以，Steve Rogers絕不願做放棄逃走的那個人；突出部之役時盟軍指揮部說的很清楚，Steve和他的咆嘯突擊隊只要一出發就別期待後援。當時他沒放棄，在敵軍密不透風的包圍下，仍舊帶領突擊隊襲擊九頭蛇的高科技坦克連隊，協助受困美軍打開缺口，取得勝利。

「I can do this all day」這句話他向來說到做到。

Steve從來沒想過有一天他會覺得，還是逃吧。

當然，會將他逼到這個境地的只有一個人，他最好的朋友，James Buchanan Barnes。

對完成SG（Steve & Girls，簡稱SG）計劃堅定不移的Barnes。

第一回任務失敗後，Bucky隔天張著一雙不用上妝就如同煙燻般的熊貓眼，一大早衝進他公寓裡說他又制定好一次任務了。

「我研究清楚了，對計劃而言最佳的狀況是，對方是你熟識的人，早就在等你開口。」Bucky說。

穿著運動衣，Steve正準備出門慢跑，但他看見Bucky還是昨晚回家時那樣，那身黑衣都沒換下來：

「你一整晚都沒休息？」

他沒理會Bucky說什麼聽不懂的計劃，Steve只覺得擔憂。

「什麼，沒，不需要，昨天的資訊花了一點時間才消化完，Jarvis還介紹了幾部電影——你知道原來有專門探討牛仔戀愛的電影嗎？兩個牛仔愛上對方…」Bucky說著又往Steve的廚房走去，他的確沒時間睡覺，但需要補充一些熱量。

「牛仔電影…」Bucky花一晚上看西部片？Steve有點想和Jarvis好好談談了。

「是啊，這年頭自由多了，當年在裝貨碼頭的Caesar就是那樣的人…」Bucky的記憶有些混亂，但這檔子事他記得很清楚。昨天看完一堆資料後又更清晰了點，Bucky Barnes的心得是：這年頭挺有趣。

Bucky自行打開Steve的廚櫃找出土司，很順手的抺上藍梅果醬大口吃著，他得快點，還有任務要執行。

此刻Steve很努力的在消化Bucky說的東西：裝貨碼頭的Caesar是哪位仁兄？

然後他想起來這件對他而言不算太久以前的事，大概七年前（加上實際年份是七十七年），Bucky入伍前在碼頭打工時有個傢伙和他走得很近，長像很好看，是個義大利人。

「所以，你記得Caesar是——」Steve有點問不下去，他實在搞不懂Bucky為何總是記起這些奇怪的事。

「Gay，你知道什麼是gay吧？」Bucky問他，言外之義令Steve氣結。

「知道。」Steve沒好氣地回答。解凍二年多，這點常識他還有。

而且，和一般人認知不同，身為戰略專家，又對歷史非常感興趣，老古板隊長的常識可多了。

底比斯聖隊，斯巴達戰士這些東西他都研讀過，說實在的，研究這些古代精英部隊時，Steve覺得為愛人而奮戰其實是個好主意。在那時他就有個想法，所謂的敗德其實是此一時彼一時，要是同性戀情真是這麼違天之事，那人類早該在希臘時代就滅絕了。

「知道就好，Caesar喜歡男人，要是在現代他的日子會好過很多，就像昨天的目標Cindy——再次道歉，我的錯。」Bucky說，吃得太快，他忙倒水喝。

「哦，這樣啊…」Steve發現他對好友並非完全了解，即使是在他以為對Bucky無所不知的那十幾個年頭。

有些念頭不能冒出來，若是又從另一個角度冒出來，就會更麻煩。

比方說，Steve忍不住想到Bucky當年是怎麼找到工作的？那不容易，30年代在碼頭的工作大多是黑手黨角頭在控制的，義大利裔佔多數，他們向來只給自己人做，Steve一直以為是因為Bucky和他們關係好才弄到這個工作。

也許真的是因為關係太好了點。不，不可能，那是Bucky，他在某方面非常有原則。

而且那又與我何干？Steve覺得自己的腦袋也不太對了。

不過他現在完全想起來那個叫Caesar的漂亮小伙子了，有雙深邃的黑眼，高高的，可惡的傢伙。

Bucky沒留心Steve的沈默，他忙著吃早餐，一整晚工作，收集資料，但意志力堅強的第一殺手完全不覺疲憊。

他吃完土司後才看到Steve呆站在桌前，欲言又止。

發生什麼事了？為何這樣看我？

然後他才意識到自己剛才說了什麼。

「你在想什麼不對勁的事。」Bucky說。

「沒有。」

Bucky再次在他臉上認出熟悉的神情，Steve永遠不知如何說謊。

「Steve，我那時有女朋友。」

你何時沒有？Steve沒說話，只是低頭聳肩。

Bucky皺眉了。

「如果我記得沒錯，嗯，應該沒錯，Caesar那時也有個當兵的男朋友，可惜很早就死了，D-Day當天，沒活過搶灘。」Bucky有點搞不清楚為何想和Steve解釋這些。

可能是因為Steve看起來有點不開心吧。

為什麼要不開心？好吧，就算他的確是在Caesar得知男友死訊的那天晚上，做了，嗯，一些事，但也只是因為那傢伙哭得太慘了。

最少，在一開始時應該是這樣的。

而且無論如何那是他自己的事。

Steve抓頭，有點想乾脆去撞牆算了，他很想停止自己無聊的思緒。Steve對好友的人格毫無疑心，但他解釋得太多，多到他確定沒這麼簡單。

Steve忍不住想到，當年的Bucky很會安慰人。

該死。

「我們為何要談這個？算了，不重要，重要的是我發現問題的徵結，所以我重組了你的人際關係表，發現適合的人選就在身邊。」

Bucky說著，嚴肅的放下水杯，他直視著Steve的眼睛，對方在其中看到堅定不移的決心。

一股詭異的壓力從背脊直傳到後腦勺，大無畏的Rogers隊長發現自己竟然有點恐慌，也許吧，一路探討的結果，他有點害怕聽到結論。

或是希望？他不確定。

「其實就是——」

你本人嗎？

「美術用品舖的那個漂亮女孩，每次都會和你聊很久的店員，Phoebe。」

哦。

「所以，現在對時，給你二個小時慢跑，10:10整理一下就出發，這次任務不需特殊裝備，重要的是時間。我查過她今天的行程了——噢，我得洗個澡…」

Bucky說著就脫了上衣。

「借你的浴室，我的洗髮精沒了，她們每次用光都不說一聲——」

女孩們有機會告知你嗎？Steve無奈的望著他。

晨光下，Bucky光裸的背像會發亮，連著仿生手臂的肩胛上，深長的傷痕就這樣在他眼前展現。

當年他在碼頭邊，見過Bucky休息時將襯衫脫了當成毛巾擦汗，和那些義大利工人一起光著上身曬太陽，Bucky接過他們遞來的煙，喝啤酒，笑著揮手叫他過來。

那時Bucky身上沒有這些讓他痛心悔恨的痕跡。

那個男人也許曾經撫摸，甚至吻過他的Bucky。

Steve卻連嫉妒都不應該。

他當時沒有跳下去，後來又輕易的丟下一切。Steve總是想著，要是當下有一絲求生的意念，或許能改變些什麼。

他也許能找出蛛絲馬跡，去救Bucky。

有時候，在這些想法忽然冒出來偷襲他時，Steve會寧可Bucky恨他。

無論好壞，一切都安全了。只有他的Bucky，就這樣被他拯救的世界壓得粉碎，他竟該死的一無所知，就只是因為他放棄希望了。

即使Bucky仍舊如此完美，就在眼前，伸手可及，即使現在如此自由，沒人有權力指責任何人追求所愛，但Steve卻很清楚他在七十年前就已失去資格。

「Bucky，」Steve喚他。

「嗯？」Bucky回頭。

「試著睡一下。」Steve囑咐他。

Bucky懶懶的笑了。轉過身往他的浴室去。

「我說真的，你…」

「我知道——」Bucky拖長著聲音，不耐地回答。

Steve不說什麼了，他聽著關門和放水的聲音，想著，這樣就好。

他只能是個囉唆的朋友，不能有其他的想法。

那些感覺還是不會消失，關於他背脊中央那條線，他的眼睛和微笑，還有那些純真夏日的回憶，永遠都會讓Steve這樣難受。

他應得的。

Steve轉身快步離開他自己的地方，他目前最需要的不是任務，女朋友，繪畫——

此刻他只想逃。

Bucky聽見關門的聲音，鬆了口氣。

他走進浴室，打開花潵，讓自己站在水霧中。

他想著Steve方才的表情。該死。

有些東西就是不能想起來。一旦想起就沒完沒了。

Bucky想起來的是，那天夜裡，碼頭邊上，那個人哭了，當時的想法Bucky忘得差不多了，只是模糊的記得，似乎沒辦法不管他。

Bucky記得在那個人的屋子裡，喝了一點酒，臨走時，一個原本應該簡短的擁抱延長了。他帶著那個人上了床。

也許是眼淚，更有可能是他自己也需要，總之他做了，就一次。呃，應該吧，他真的記不清了。

不過他清楚的記得當他用自己的身體覆蓋著對方時，他閉上眼，讓藍眼睛的瘦弱朋友浮出意念。

按著那個人的肩，Bucky發狠的做，只是想一次了結掉他一直無法丟開的無奈想望。

然後他離開，回去前繞到Rogers家門外，站在街角Bucky抬頭望著屋內的燈光，等待著，當時的心情也該死的想起來了：他只是想站在遠處，期望會有所不同。

朋友的側臉出現在窗前，映著光，在黑暗的地方，Steve看來如此明亮。

瞬間，Bucky終於明白，一切都是白費力氣。

他還是逃不開。

隔天，Bucky決定入伍。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「為什麼支援組還是得到場？我不喜歡在難得的，沒有九頭蛇，沒有邪惡外星人，沒有想統治世界的變態出現時這麼早出門。」Clint Barton帶著起床氣，有點煩躁。

他和Natasha在早晨的布魯克林街角碰面，唯一能讓他稍微恢復平和心情的只有Nat遞來的牛肉三明治。

「十點半，不算太早吧。」Natasha神清氣爽，她喝著咖啡，在人來人往的街頭，和Clint就像一對普通的情侶漫步著。

他們朝著目標，小小的美術用品店舖前進。

「Jarvis要求的，他判斷Barnes的狀態不佳。」Natasha直視著前方，隊長和Barnes高壯的身形在人群中非常顯眼。

他們看來挺簡便的，隊長穿著萬年休閒褲，死不放棄的尼龍外套，Barnes就只是在他永遠的黑衣黑褲外加了一件牛仔外套。

Bucky還戴著皮手套，大概是不想嚇到那位小姐。

「有嗎？」Clint並不這麼認為，前方的長腿冰棒二人組讓他還不想醒的腿追的有點累。

「Jarvis說Barnes昨晚都沒睡。」Natasha一早就收到後勤組第二號人物的通知，Jarvis直接傳了計劃內容給她，順便丟了一大堆數據說明Bucky的血清素不穩定，那塊白板真是智慧過頭了。

「好吧，看來他是鐵了心要讓Rogers快速達陣。」Clint無奈的道。

如果只是這樣那也無妨，但Natasha從不相信表像，她知道人有時會為了隱藏真心而做出相反的事。

比方說才三個月Bucky就累積了數十名獵物，現在又拼命的幫Steve找女友。沒有人會這麼誇張，除非他想掩蓋某些無法言明的心情。

在他腦中到底浮出了怎樣的過去呢？Natasha非常好奇。

「這次的目標是可愛的店員Phoebe，」看著隊長和Bucky靠近美術用品店，Natasha說：

「看來挺有希望的，根據資料，這個女孩和Steve關係良好，Barnes這回應該押對寶了。」

「最好是。」Clint吃光了三明治，和Natasha靠在小店外的書報攤前隨手翻著雜誌。眼角餘光不時瞄向店門口，Steve蹉跎著，但Barnes非常直接的把隊長推進去，很好，目標接觸了。

任務領袖Barnes晃到角落，盯著一大堆各種名稱排列整齊的白色顏料；這種地方是強迫症患者的天堂。

Bucky沒去留心鈦白和白有何差別，他在監聽目標對話——是說過下回不會靠近，不過那是指約會進行時，現在他可不放心讓Steve單獨接觸目標。

Steve和女孩說話時的挫樣他記得太清楚了，Bucky打算在必要時提供支援。

「是你啊，這麼早？」店員Phoebe對著Steve的笑得可愛親切。

「呃，對啊，是有點早…」Steve現在發現男用女包的好處了，他真的發現，手好像不知該放哪裡。

怪了，以前進這間店和這位女孩說話時好像沒這種緊張的感覺。

想到Bucky在白板上大大寫著的，還底線加粗的任務目標，Steve覺得不只是手，連腳都不知該怎麼站了。

「你訂的墨水還沒到貨哦。」Phoebe抱歉地說著。

「那個，不要緊，呃，我，那個，其實是…」完了，Steve覺得連說話都有困難了。

尤其是Phoebe的笑容讓他想到純真這個詞，他還知道這個女孩喜歡畫貓咪，各種風格的。

Steve開始覺得自己真是糟透了，就為了無聊的任務要來釣她，簡直是個王八蛋。

「有什麼問題嗎？」Phoebe問他，天哪，原來她有個酒渦，之前從來沒發現…

「呃—」Steve卡在她面前，腦子一團亂。他好像直接縮回5呎4吋，54磅時的樣子。

行動領袖Barnes看不下去了。

「Hi，Phoebe，早啊，他是想問妳——」Bucky瞬移到Steve身邊，打算接手任務。

「妳知道這附近有什麼好吃的餐廳嗎？」Steve立刻接話；來不及撤退，只能阻止。

「對啊，適合約會的地方。」Bucky不愧為專家，情勢無論如何變化他都能處理。

「哦，這樣啊～」Phoebe笑開了：

「兩條街外有一間不錯的泰式餐廳。」

「所以妳覺得他…」Bucky靠著櫃檯微笑，任務手到擒來。

「那裡適合我們去嗎？」Steve攬過Bucky讓他遠離櫃檯，用力將他按在自己肩胛裡。

什麼鬼？Bucky轉頭看著Steve，隊長的臉都快貼上他了，Bucky搞不懂他在幹嘛。

從Phoebe的角度看來，他們靠得好近，這是要接吻嗎？

好甜蜜，她一直都很欣賞這對情侶呢，很像美國隊長的先生常和這位很有型的男士一起來，他們不太說話，但就是讓人感覺很好。

「當然，哦，你們要去約會吧。」Phoebe笑著，臉有點紅。

什麼？Bucky怔住，任務居然…被任務本人破壞了？不是吧？

「不…」

「沒錯，謝了，就這樣。」沒等Bucky反駁，Steve摟著他的肩，硬是壓著他跨出店門。

而一大早就能看到她最喜歡的熟客“美國隊長”（她自己給的外號），還和帥帥的男朋友這麼親密的互動，美好的畫面令Phoebe覺得今天真是非常幸運的開始。

隊長一路用擁抱押解Bucky直到一百公尺外才放手。

「你在搞什麼？就要成功了！」

忙了一晚的計劃就這麼毁了？Bucky不解，而且他有點火大了。

「不能這麼做。」

隊長也不開心了。

「你不喜歡她？」Bucky問。

「喜歡，但是不行。」

「為什麼不行？」

「就是不行。」

「理由呢？」

「這麼做不對，不正當，所以不行。」

Steve堅定的皺著眉。這個表情Bucky太熟，熟到他明白，Steve下定決心了。

所以，任務自行放棄，又失敗了。

Bucky忽然覺得好累。

但他笑了，算了，再想別的辦法——

「不用想了，」Steve微笑，看著Bucky的眼睛就知道他又再打別的主意了。Steve攬過他的肩：

「現在，我們先去找東西吃，你知道早午餐是什麼東西嗎？」

Steve帶著Bucky，往前方走去，他知道有幾百公尺外有間咖啡店，供應好吃極了的鬆餅和炒蛋。

「不知道。」Bucky還是有點悶。

「嗯哼，我們先吃，然後去逛街如何？」

「逛街？」

「對，逛街，好多東西都不一樣了，還記得我們那時連百貨公司的大門都不敢進去嗎…」Steve愉悅的說著。

他現在只想這樣，和他的朋友一起，毫無目標的，在他們都感到熟悉又陌生的地方漫遊，重新認識這個城市。

最少，他們還是朋友，還能做這件事。

在他們身後十步外，支援組看著隊長和Bucky，眼前的景象讓他們同時露出若有所思的神情。

「你現在想的事應該和我一樣吧…」Natasha說。

「嗯…」Clint覺得真不該早起，他還在消化隊長和任務領袖丟了任務目標，一路摟摟抱抱這個怪異狀態。

他轉頭，和Natasha對望。

「我是說…」Natasha欲言又止。

「對，對，差不多。」Clint說。他又望向逐漸走遠的，略嫌親暱的二人組。

「Pepper只說要加一些情感元素…」Natasha說。

「沒規定一要交『女朋友』。」Clint向來明白她。

兩人不懷好意地相視微笑。


	11. Chapter 11

任務失敗兩次，截稿日就在眼前，應該煩心的Steve Rogers卻坐在華盛頓廣場公園的長椅上吃香草冰淇淋。

「草梅味的如何？」Steve問坐在他身邊的Bucky。

「嗯…」Bucky舔著手上粉紅色的冰淇淋；不太像草梅的味道。

「不差。」Bucky說。

Steve滿意地笑著。不差大概就是Bucky對今天的總結了。

一整天，從布魯克林到曼哈頓，Steve和Bucky走在街上，無聊了就跳上最近的公車，看到有趣的事物就下車，再閒逛。

一開始Steve是比較興奮的那個，Bucky則否，任務失敗了，而且他不滿意早午餐，因為那明明就只是早餐。

可是應該比他沮喪的朋友居然很愉悅，拖著他在街頭指指點點，既然Steve很開心，那Bucky當然也會被他的笑容感染，不久後，還在生悶氣的Bucky就發現，臨時改成逛街任務順便幫朋友找新機會其實也不錯。

之前跟蹤Steve時他的腦子比較直接，城市裡只有三樣東西他會注意：Steve，糧食和武器補給。

食物到處都有，武器更簡單，夜裡抓幾個在街邊做著怪異手勢交換金錢和白色粉末的傢伙就能搞到一大堆，同時還能弄點現金。

出了醜醜的大樓後，注意力比較開拓了些，不需要找吃的和武器時，Bucky開始找女孩。但沒像今天這樣，就只是在城市裡無目標的觀看，走動，和Steve打鬧。

Bucky上回做這種事應該是很久以前了，當時的記憶所剩無幾，不過，Steve說那時的紐約已然是個偉大的城市，而且他記得Bucky很喜歡去市中心找樂子，也許吧，但一切都變了，他只記得若是像剛才那樣在街頭用右拳直擊Steve的腰部，可能就要送朋友進醫院了。

所以Bucky可以說，今天還不差。

他們一路晃到公園才坐下休息，午後陽光偏移，從樹影裡灑下，Steve心滿意足的吃光他的冰淇淋，看向他的朋友。

Bucky說他不累，Steve相信，因為他也不累。他們和一般人不同，但不表示Steve可以無視他的黑眼圈及其成因。

「你為什麼老是想幫我找女朋友？」Steve問他。

從以前就這樣，Bucky到了懂事的時候，那還挺早的，大概六歲就開始，每回他交女朋友的同時就忙著幫Steve介紹其他女孩，沒有一次成功的。

Bucky一口吃掉剩下的餅乾杯，拍拍手，盯著前方的正在表演花式氣球的街頭藝人，一個活潑的年輕女孩，她有個腳踏車後座改裝的小箱子，打開後可以看見裡頭有各色可愛的小東西。現在她正將一隻小泰迪熊放進心型氣球裡，像變魔術一樣，手法俐落，一旁的情侶滿心期待地看著她。

他們在二個小時前，第五大道百貨公司發現今天是情人節，這個傳統上只是個聖人節的日子在現代好像變得莫名的重要。於是不時就能看到快樂的，成雙成對的人。

「因為你交不到女朋友。」Bucky說，他還是看著前方，那對情侶手上勾著氣球，輕吻著對方走開。

「那很重要嗎？我是說，交不到又如何？一個人挺好的。」Steve說，他還是看著Bucky。

他剛發現Bucky的側臉在這樣的光線下很好看。想放進記憶裡，回去畫在本子上。

「一個人不太好吧，」Bucky笑了，他斜睨著Steve：

「每個人都會有需要的時候。」

「哦，Bucky…」Steve皺眉笑著，要不要說得這麼白？

「你也一樣，除非你不是人，還是你就喜歡自行解決？」Bucky靠著長椅，雙手放到椅背後，打趣他尷尬的朋友。

「別說我不是人，你知道我恨這個說法。」Steve悶了。

上回說他已棄絕人類的傢伙殺了好多人，他的手下還毁了他的朋友。

差點毁了。

真是，說錯話讓Steve不舒服了。Bucky無奈，他的右手從椅背移到Steve的後頸，輕輕摸著，像以前那樣，安慰他：

「所以說，你是好人，應該找個好女孩。」Bucky說，他的手順著頸子移下，按著Steve的肩。

Steve沈默了一會兒，淡淡回應：「再說吧。」

他真正想說的是：其實他不想要什麼好女孩。

真正想要的東西有時根本就得不到。比方說他只想要Bucky的手回到剛才那裡，他喜歡Bucky的指腹在他的脖子上游移的感覺。

不想要的東西，不用求有時就莫名其妙的出現。

Steve一直很懵懂。他花了很多時間才明白自己到底想要什麼。

當年像隻馬戲團猴子四處表演時，起碼有一打美麗又好心的女孩樂意“指導”他這個沒經驗的傻大個，他也很樂意接受指導，不過，就是在那時，他模糊的發現，所謂的“需要”其實並不重要；最少沒有Bucky總在他面前說得那麼，嗯，美好。

比方說，有個女孩吻他，說要教他法式接吻，Steve當時想的是，已經有人教過我了，而且，感覺好得多。

好女孩們只教會他認清一件事，就是特別的人到底是誰。

在當時，Peggy是他見過最特別的女人，連Bucky都這麼認為。就在戰壕裡，敵軍的火炮在眼前炸開，Bucky灰頭土臉地打趣著說：能活著回去你就向她求婚，她會答應的。

Steve接受這個善意的建議，當時看來那是唯一的出口。他只是個來自布魯克林讀教會學校的普通男孩，沒人教過他還有別條路走。更何況Bucky還幫他將Peggy的照片放在指南針裡。

Steve認定Peggy是這個世界上最特別的女人，遇見她是難得的幸運，但可惜的是，她不是Steve心中最特別的那個人。

Peggy強悍聰明，能力過人，認真說來，Steve其實是想成為像她那樣獨立勇敢的人；何況她如此美麗。

但她不是那個讓Steve甘冒巨險也要隻身衝進敵後救回的人，也不是那個讓他覺得，沒有他，存在就失去意義的人。

特別的就只有奪走他初吻的那個人。

那個人就在身邊，陽光與樹影裡，看著前方微笑。

就算總有一天，他永遠都有女孩愛著的朋友也會找到某個特別的人，那也無妨。

只要能一直守護他就好了。

做花式氣球的小姐玩弄著手上的愛心氣球，她做了好幾個，每個都搭配著銀白色的小氣球，一圈圈的像小小的珍珠，映著夕陽，繞著大大的粉色愛心，愈來愈漂亮。

普通，平凡，但快樂的人們開心的向女孩購買大概只能撐個一天的，飄浮著的傑作。

黃昏時分，人群漸漸稀落，女孩的腳踏車小攤上還剩二組美麗的氣球。她看了看錶，聳聳肩，開始收拾。

Bucky靠著椅背不發一語，他有點迷戀地看著那個女孩精緻的作品。

Steve忽然想到什麼，他笑著起身，走向小攤車，和女孩說話。

Bucky看著，在夕陽下，Steve和那個臉上有幾顆小雀斑的女孩說得開心，他刻意不去理解他們在說什麼，只是看著。

不錯啊，雖然沒經過背景複查，但應該沒問題。

而且Steve很自在。

好吧，任務算是初步達成了。

Bucky微笑，心底空空的。他跟自己說，這樣很好，真的，Steve應該要這樣，找個好女孩，對他比較好。

對他自己也是。

然後Steve從皮夾裡拿出五塊錢，女孩交給他最後二組愛心氣球。

搞什麼？他應該拿出手機交換聯絡方式啊？Bucky又皺眉了。

Steve得意地拿著二個大大的氣球走向Bucky，遞給他一個，女孩則騎上她的腳踏車，揮著手對他們說：

「情人節快樂～」

Bucky呆坐在長椅上，拿著氣球。

現在是怎樣？

「不錯吧？我跟她說我們在約會，她算我便宜，只要五塊錢。」Steve笑得很樂。

「你…我以為…不是吧——」Bucky無言了。

「所以，走吧，任務達成了。」Steve說著，拉起Bucky。

「什麼？」

「約會任務完成，不用再幫我介紹女孩子了。」Steve抬頭看著氣球，笑得單純稚氣，像個孩子。

他們今天算是在約會嗎？

「可是任務目標…」Bucky追上Steve：

「不是這麼回事吧？」

Steve聳肩。

他真心想得到的是這輩子都不可能的，況且——

「無所謂，我可以開工了。」

Steve現在急著想回去，開始畫。

「你確定？」Bucky疑心地看著他。

「當然，看，我們還有氣球。」Steve很得意。

氣球跟浪漫情節有何關係？Bucky皺眉，看來Steve是不打算好好畫第四期了。

「你知道，Pepper說要加的是軟性情節，不是空飄任務吧？」

樹影扶疏下，他們拿著氣球，Bucky的臉不時映著光，明滅不定。

「有差嗎？」Steve淡然地笑。

他決定了，作品是自己創造的，而他要創造什麼，其他人最好是乖乖接受。

「我是美國隊長，我說了算。」

Steve Rogers胸有成竹。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve很忙。

從那天回家後，除了吃飯睡覺，就是畫個不停，他在公寓裡畫，送Bucky進Stark大樓後就坐在他的研究室裡畫，從沒停下。

Bucky很想知道內容，但Steve根本不給他，或是Tony，甚至一開始拜託他的Pepper看。

好奇的支援組當然也看不到。

今天Bucky通知Barton來一趟研究室，他的新式多功能箭頭需要使用者做最後測試。

Natasha當然也跟來了。

「拿去，試試看，修正三次了。」武器實驗室裡，Bucky將一支黑箭遞給Clint。

Clint掂掂重量，微點頭，Bucky吩咐：「開放實測。」

Clint經過低頭苦幹的隊長時快速的瞄了一眼，哦，好像，看到了有趣的東西…

隊長抬頭，粗壯的手臂擋住稿紙，瞪著他。

「呿，小氣。」Clint聳肩，走進實測間，舉臂拉弓，正中標靶，他計時，3.2.1。

靶心從中央炸開，Clint點頭：

「不錯，動力控制得很好。」

「麻煩的東西，」Bucky不耐地說：

「還要測那支加裝追蹤器的，沒問題就送量產了。」

Clint很清楚人形兵器對徧好重裝武力，但他就是喜歡弓箭。於是他真心的道謝，Bucky還是一臉不屑，無所謂，Clint目前的興趣是Steve的稿件。

Natasha也是。

話說二大超級間諜都沒本事在隊長的嚴密保護下看到細節，不過他剛才的確看見了一些東西。

「你知道他在畫什麼嗎？」Clint問Bucky。

「不知道。」Bucky說，同時在立體視屏上點著，搞定Barton後還有別的工作，Sam的便攜式衝鋒槍。

這個好玩多了。

他正忙著改良Sam綁腿上的金屬束帶，Stark考慮要用一鍵控制，直接讓衝鋒槍在飛行時彈入Sam手上，Bucky又搖頭了，要是沒接好，不是打到頭就是掉下來砸到人吧。

他鍵入使用者需增加安全機制及訓練。

「你也沒看過？」Natasha好奇地問。

「沒，只有Steve自己，哦，還有Coulson，他看過腳本。」

「啥？」Coulson？Natasha不解地望向Steve。

「他不是滿世界亂跑？還能看到你的腳本？看來復活真的讓他擁有超能力了。」

「我需要客觀意見，Phil是專家。」Steve頭都沒抬。

Natasha可以想像Coulson家中一定有全套的，放在恆溫保險櫃裡珍藏的美國隊長絕版漫畫，更能想像Coulson接到隊長的請教電話時心頭小鹿亂撞的德行。

「怪異的專家。」Bucky忍不住抱怨。

他見過Coulson幾次，那傢伙進了復仇者大樓，一開始看到他時就只是呆呆地站得老遠，一直傻笑。

不久後的某天，Coulson從紙袋裡拿出一隻破舊的布偶熊說：這是我最愛的Bucky熊，我都抱著睡…不，不是現在，是小時候…所以，你能幫我簽個名嗎？

Bucky小心翼翼的接過那隻飄著洗衣精香氣的布偶熊，心想你還算有禮貌，洗過才拿來。

當時堂堂代理局長像個小朋友一樣興奮，Steve那時在一旁偷笑。

Steve安慰Bucky說，他只是抱著叫Bucky的泰迪熊而已，解凍前Coulson可是每天都到他身邊看著他的睡臉，那才叫怪異。

「所以Coulson的建議是——」Natasha問。

「沒意見，他很喜歡。」Steve道。

身為腦殘粉，Coulson怎麼可能會不喜歡？Clint苦笑搖頭。

「不值錢的意見，他只會說太棒，太有創意了。」Bucky沒好氣地說出大家的心聲。

Steve不理他，繼續作業。

不論他人如何取笑，Steve認為Coulson的建議非常有用，他說，這個方向很好，早該這麼畫。

還向隊長說，別理Pepper，她是手腕奇佳的公關，當然會先考量大眾的需求，但這個作品不同，用心的讀者會明白的。

然後Coulson把前三期寄到Steve手上，要求簽名，好心的Steve同時寄給他一張第一期的簽名草稿。據側面了解，當下Coulson按著胸口呼吸困難。

隊長忙著作畫，Bucky忙著處理槍身設計的改良，百無聊賴的Natasha本來想和Bucky說別對Sam那麼沒信心，他的反應同時接到雙槍沒問題，不過好搭擋顯然有最新的情報要和她分享。

Clint那雙大眼睛眨得太勤快了點。

Clint又拿了一支安裝了追蹤器的黑箭，往測試間走去。

Natasha起身晃到他身邊。

Clint舉弓，盯著前方道：

「記得佛羅倫斯嗎？」

「嗯哼。」Natasha回答。

「那個微型膠片藏得真不錯。」Clint一箭射出。

「沒人會想到藏在那麼明顯的地方——也只有你做得出來。」Natasha看著黑箭正中目標。

「我一直認為那是觀賞大衛像最完美的角度。創造者的愛都放在裡頭了。」

Natasha挑眉，她明白了。

她記得那個任務，Clint將一個微形膠片藏在大衛像的左側臉頰後。

「創造者的愛是吧。」Natasha微笑。

「是的，明顯得很。」

不愧是鷹眼，Natasha發自內心的讚嘆。

她知道Clint看到什麼了，Natasha現在非常期待第四期出刊。

應該會比前三期有趣得多。


	12. Chapter 12

「你覺得我需要找他談談嗎？」Pepper站在復仇者大樓，Tony為她裝潢的舒適工作室裡，翻看隊長剛上架一週的最新作品，有點煩心。

Tony翻著白眼，美好的夜晚，只有他們兩人的難得時光，Pepper卻只想要找別的男人談談。

他最恨這個，永遠不忘工作的Pepper。

「不用，這期非常好，你要的元素都有了。」Tony靠近她身邊，倒了兩杯香檳求關注。同時計時，看能不能在十分鐘之內將Pepper拖離她的工作區。

「有嗎？」

Pepper順手接過酒，還是沒看他，只是低頭算著。

從頭到尾僅有一位女性特務出現，還只有三格，倒是副隊長，也就是Bucky，他總是在一旁，不是和隊長一起睡在戰壕裡，就是作戰時互相掩護，Steve還花了很多篇幅在描繪隊長和副隊長的童年時光——好吧，原來副隊長才是真英雄，七歲那年就在紐約街頭的壞小孩拳頭下救過隊長了啊。

所有英勇的分鏡都給了Bucky，Steve還用掉一整頁畫一張副隊長伏擊敵軍狙擊手的姿態。

「當然有，全部都是活生生血淋淋的浪漫，看不出來嗎？」Tony沒好氣地說。

Pepper抬頭看他，一臉疑惑。

「兩個認識了一輩子的英雄在戰場上互相扶持，殺壞蛋，很感人啊——」Tony說：

「Bromance，看來隊長上網查過了。說實在，這兩老冰棒真的情深似海。」

Tony私底下認為他們二人早該互許終身了，可惜他也知道，隊長和Bucky並不清楚彼此的心意。

事實上是，幾乎認識他們的人都看得出來吧。

所以當他拜讀完Steve的新作時非常開心，總要有人先開口吧，這期裡隊長根本是吼著：Bucky我愛你——

是這樣嗎？Pepper喝了一口香檳，又翻了幾頁，好吧，以一本青少年讀物而言，該有的浪漫都有了：主角擁抱某人，親吻某人，與某人談心，給某人承諾，Steve全都用隊長在戰場上和Bucky相遇時相擁，分開行動時親Bucky的額頭要他小心，和Bucky在戰壕裡談心，承諾會為了Bucky好好照顧自己這幾個橋段來處理。

隊長的浪漫讓Pepper苦笑搖頭；再遲鈍的讀者都看得出來隊長愛死Bucky了。

「可是讀者是一群青少年，他們不會…」

「夠了，」Tony伸手將漫畫闔上，這個主題浪費掉他寶貴的時間：

「別小看現在年輕人的接受度，而且他也沒畫什麼兒童不宜的東西，不過依我對網路世界的判斷不久就會衍生一堆限制級的東西出來了。」

「哦，不會吧——」Pepper更擔心了。

「就會，而且這是你要求的，不是這麼說嗎，小心你祈求的事物，它可能會成真——你就等著看熱情的讀者如何將兩人弄上床了。」

Tony壞心眼地笑著，十分確定。

Pepper現在非常後悔要求1945年以來可能只接過兩次吻的男人做這件事了。

Tony輕輕撫摸她的頭，安慰她說：「別想了，反正再麻煩的公關危機妳都能解決。」

Tony現在不想管老冰棒疑似藉畫出櫃的鳥事，只想和他的好女孩共渡良夜。

Pepper笑了，終於。

「所以…我們上樓——」Tony靠著Pepper的肩，裝可愛地笑著。

「Sir，Fury先生回來了，有要事相商。」Jarvis很不識趣的打斷他們。

「明天再說。」Tony的臉在瞬間挎掉，又翻白眼了。

「很抱歉，不能等。」電梯忽然打開， Fury一身標準黑風衣，手上還提著個大大的古舊行李箱，風塵僕僕的大步走進。

可惡，Tony心想，早知道就直接躲上頂樓，那裡的電梯只有他和Pepper上的去。

「你知道現在幾點了？」Tony微縕地道。

「11點。晚安，Potts小姐。」Fury很有風度地對Pepper微笑。

「Hi，終於回來啦，這趟辛苦了。」Pepper笑著。

「還好，處理掉一些殘渣，可惜還是有些老鼠逃得太快，全捉完得花些時間。」Fury說著，將手上的行李箱往桌子上重重放下：

「我知道打擾二位了，只是有些小問題得和Tony討論一下，不如這樣，Potts小姐先回樓上，我馬上將他還給你如何？」

Fury笑得自在輕盈，這反而讓Pepper有點不安。

Tony也皺眉了，不能讓Pepper知道的事絕不是什麼小問題。

「你就說吧，不然她也不會安心。」Tony抱胸，不悅地道。

Fury沈吟，他嘆了口氣：

「雖然我覺得此事涉及隱私，但看在未來情勢…我們也許得商量一下。」他打開行李箱，裡頭有一大本厚厚的文件，和一堆標明日期的膠卷。

文件封面是俄文，Tony上回看到類似的東西，是關於Barnes的冬兵資料。

「上頭寫的是…」Pepper伸手輕觸文件。

「冬兵計劃前置作業記錄。」Fury不帶情緒的語調也掩不住他獨眼中的憂慮。

Shit

Tony倒抽了口涼氣。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Tony Stark的天才令人驚嘆，他的預言成真了。

其證明為：清晨時分Steve坐在他的餐桌前，剛打開筆電就收到Sam寄給他的一個連結。

連進去後他看見一堆圖，點開其中一張是他筆下的隊長和副隊長兩人全身赤裸，緊緊相擁，腿還纏在一起。

「這是什麼！」Steve大吼。

幾乎每隔二天就要來他屋子裡躲人的Bucky聞言，晃到桌邊看了一眼，眉頭揚起：

「嗯——這是我們在做愛。」

然後他若有所思的低頭望著Steve。

「不是我畫的。」Steve立刻澄清。

「我知道，細節不對，不過畫得還不錯。」Bucky評論著，走到廚房拿茶杯。

Steve半張著嘴，他還在震驚中而且Bucky要不要這麼冷靜啊？

還留意到細節？哪裡的細節？呃…是有點不對。等一下，這是重點嗎？

前兩天就有人——其實就是忠實讀者Coulson提醒Steve，他說，第四期讓他非常感動，個人認為裡頭充滿了堅定的兄弟情義，不過他覺得大概，只是大概，會有“少數”讀者朝其他的方向想。

Steve當時聽著也搞不懂什麼“其他方向”，現在他知道了。

那天在公園，Steve想著，刻意去引發那些本應自然而然發生的感覺，是可笑而且虛偽的。他心中本就有無可名狀，卻十分真實的感覺，來自他的Bucky。

Steve將記憶中最珍惜的部份畫出來，那些都是真正發生過，讓他永難忘懷的細節，Steve原本是希望讀者能和他一樣，感受到Bucky的美好。

而且，Steve確定自己很小心，其他的，不足為外人道的心情他自認藏得很好。

還是他太樂觀了？

看來是的，Sam寄來的mail中只寫著：『你得看這個。』還加了不合年齡身份的，害羞的小笑臉。這位好友當初主動陪著他四處找Bucky，現在則非常好心的傳了這玩意兒給他。

那段奔波的日子裡，他們曾在荒涼的世界一角，殘破的motel房間外對飲，當時Sam很老實的跟Steve說，他對Bucky的狀態並不樂觀。

Sam受過心輔官的訓練，他很清楚Steve可能會面對的困難，提醒他要有所準備。

「但你還是跟來了，為什麼？」Steve問他。

「因為你需要協助，而且，」Sam那時喝了一口酒，看著黑暗無垠的天際。

「能找回原以為失去的人，是好事。」

Steve看著他，他們有同樣的心情。

「Sam，那不是你的錯。」Steve說。

「是啊，這話你對自己說去吧。」

他們無言，相視微笑，Sam再度望向天空，Steve不知道此時他心中浮現的是不是當時的悔恨，也不明白他和Riley之間除了同袍之義外是否還有其他，但有些事情不需言明，也能理解。

這份理解讓眾人中只有Sam敢直接傳這種東西給他。

看來Coulson的評估太樂觀了，高達127張圖，還只是一個網站…這算少數嗎？

Steve心驚，但不可否認，他非常好奇。於是冒險點開那堆圖，天哪，其中有幾張還真讓他開了眼界。

「嗯，不合理，這姿勢太困難了，也不舒服。」Bucky喝著Steve的茶，站在他身後悠然地道。

應該提醒Bucky別光著腳走路，什麼時候回到他身後的都不知道。

Steve沒看他，覺得現在最好別回頭，目前他除了腦子裡有一大堆因Bucky方才的評論產生的疑問外，很明顯的一股熱流直跑到他臉上了。

他立刻關了網站，深吸口氣。

可怕的現代社會。

「Bucky，呃，我真的沒畫什麼不對勁的…」無論如何得向Bucky交待清楚，畢竟那些圖都是他和Bucky滾在一起的畫面。

「我知道，一出刊你就拿給我看了。你畫的都是當年的事對吧？」Bucky無所謂的坐到他對面。

好吧，一定得看著他了。

「沒錯，為什麼會引發讀者這種聯想？他們都在想些什麼？」Steve冷靜一點了，但還是尷尬，臉還是很紅。

「不知道。」Bucky聳肩：

「別說他人了，我連自己在想什麼都搞不清，我腦子壞的你忘了嗎？」

Steve的胸口一陣刺痛。

「Buck——」Steve想說些什麼，但他根本不知道該怎麼說。

Bucky看著他，又開始後悔自己說錯話了。但他說的是事實，到目前為止，他能記得的事只有從軍前，和一些戰場上的事，還大多都和Steve有關，這很有可能只是因為Steve總是問他：「還記不記得…」。

當他這麼問時，Bucky的腦子就會出現一些閃爍的點，慢慢連成線，然後才有畫面出現。

至於被俘後的經歷，只有一些零碎的，想起來就很不對勁的感覺。要是試著回憶，頭就會痛得要死。

於是記憶非常不可靠，Bucky有時會覺得，那些憶起的事，大多都是因為Steve才出現的。沒有Steve，搞不好他的腦子就只是一片空白。

在某些特別糟的時候，Bucky甚至會偏執的想，他真的記得那些事嗎？或者他只是在抽取Steve的記憶？像個吸血鬼？

與Steve無關的部份也許只有Natasha，他記得她，蹲在灰暗房間的角落，小小的，倔強地抺著眼淚。

和記憶中幼小的Steve有些相似。

那個畫面對Bucky而言很重要，證明他的確是能憶起某些事。

「算了，你也別想太多，看來這期挺受歡迎的，大概吧。」Bucky打趣著，嘗試轉換氣氛，他不喜歡Steve現在的表情，好像所有的事都是他的錯一樣。

Steve曾在他身邊，以為他睡著時不自覺的喃喃自語，說著：我應該跳下去的。

Bucky很想睜開眼睛起來給他一拳，順便跟他說，你敢就試試看，老子先打死你快一點。

他吸了口氣，起身，女孩應該走了，他也該準備出門上工，Sam的衝鋒槍今天要實測了。

「對了，我知道你想問關於那個姿勢——別否認，你那大腦袋藏不住東西，」臨走時Bucky在門邊回頭，挑著眉，懶散捉狹地說：

「那是我在107步兵團學到的，別問我細節，事關本團男子漢們的偉大傳統，不可外傳。」

對了.，這可是和Steve無關的，一件他永遠別想弄清楚的事。

Bucky有些得意地想著。

107步兵團…Steve忽然想到他老爹也是107團的。

「等一下，說清楚點，Bucky——」

Bucky沒等他吼完，直接關門走人。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve大半天都不太開心。

陪著Bucky進了復仇者大樓後，每一個遇見的人都在向他們微笑招呼，那又如何？人們每天都如此。但今天不知怎的，Steve就是覺得他們的眼神和以往不大一樣。

也許是因為被早上看到的那些畫面影響了，Steve莫名地不安，想著該死，他們都發現了？

他想辯解說：不是那樣的，我們只是朋友。

雖然心知肚明，Bucky對他而言從來就不只是一個朋友。

撒了一輩子的瞞天大謊，如今Steve陷入了詭異的矛盾，他不想再說謊，但也不能說實話。

因為Bucky沒有那個心思。他身邊不曾間斷的女孩們就是明證。

即使他的每一根神經，每一條肌肉都只想碰觸，貼近Bucky，即使這九十幾年的人生都在向他申明，除了Bucky他誰都不想要，他還是只能當一個朋友。

而且Bucky還在復原中，無論他在白日的眾人眼中表現得多正常，但Steve還是在許多個夜晚裡，從他閉著眼，緊皺著眉頭，爾後忽然驚醒的時刻，覺察到那些該死的過往其實從未放過他的朋友。

Bucky現在最不需要的，就是來自他那無望心思帶來的，不必要的壓力。

不能讓他知道這個唯一可以信賴的朋友，其實只是個可悲的騙子。

看著Bucky舉起剛完成的衝鋒槍成品，專注的檢視，黑色的武器在他眼中像個美麗的藝術品，Bucky溫柔的手指撫摸著槍身，微笑。

「不錯，完成度很好，再來就是Wilson自己的問題了。通知他有空時來一趟。」

Bucky對一鍵控制還是沒信心。

「已通知，開放實測嗎？Barnes先生？」Jarvis說。

「是的。」Bucky說著，走進實測間。

他很自在，身邊的強大武力給他安全感，他喜歡這些東西。Steve看著他單手持槍對著標靶，從側臉一路到槍身，他和他的武器簡直是一體成形，忽然覺得，Bucky對槍支的信任也許比對他還多。

他討厭這種近乎嫉妒的感覺。

Bucky曾在戰地裡，靠著他的肩膀呼呼大睡，現在，Steve覺得或許Bucky寧可抱著一柄散彈槍。

他多希望Bucky按著槍柄的手能伸向他，用同樣的溫柔，撫摸他。

Jarvis將Steve暫時從沈鬱的情緒中解救出來，他說：

「Rogers先生， Stark先生想請您移步戰略會議室，Fury先生帶回的新資訊需要您的建議。」

「Fury回來了？」Steve皺眉。

「是的，就在昨晚。」

Bucky走出實測間，放下槍，進入立體投影區，懶洋洋地說：

「快去吧。」

「嗯。」Steve起身，他說：

「我去看看，一會兒就回來。」

Bucky笑了，他檢視著Sam的裝備，同時計算重量：

「別太樂觀，他昨晚才回來今天就急著找你，不會只是純聊天——」然後Bucky轉頭看著Steve：

「你自己小心。」

Bucky專注的藍眼中甚至沒有擔憂，他只是直接遞給他一個訊息，我會看著你。

不管你去哪裡，要面對什麼。

Steve再度感到心底一陣憾動。

像有隻無形的手，狠狠地甩了他一巴掌，要他正視，這個朋友是曾在烈焰中吼著，沒他就不走的人。

他漫不經心地點頭，轉身快步走開，他不能再這樣了。不能再想多餘的東西，不能再自私地沈溺在對朋友的慾望中。

Dr. Erskine曾說，選中他是因為他的心。

一個好人的心。

Steve現在對他的決定感到懷疑。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「這些東西年代久遠，非常脆弱，」Fury坐在會議室，看著桌上的木箱：

「Tony花了點時間將他們數位化，方便保存。」

Steve看著文件上的俄文標題。

他該死的完全看得懂。而且直接推斷出所謂的“前置作業”指的是什麼。

「保存？」Steve沈聲說。

「為了可預見的未來。」Tony說，他坐在一旁，非常慶幸隊長沒帶著盾牌進來。

Steve望向他，藍眼像會發出火焰。

Tony嘆了口氣：

「我沒看影像，只有文件…對，只看了兩頁，說真的我看不下去，幸好我有個心理素質不錯的助手。」

他全交給Jarvis處理了。

Tony搞懂所謂的前置作業是啥，說白了就是如何將一個人整成一個半死不活的東西，用最惡劣的手法剝奪那個人身心中，屬於人類的所有特質。

他只是看了一點點，Bucky Barnes可是經歷了全部。

「我知道你的想法，這些東西應該銷毀，因為它的傷害性太大。但這是我們手上留下的最直接證據，可以證明Barnes在成為冬兵後的所有行動都不能全怪罪於他。」

Tony說話的時候一直看著Steve，看著他從怒火中燒慢慢變得無力，悲傷。

媽的難過死了。

昨晚他翻了二頁後就超想把自己的眼睛挖掉算了。Pepper沒看，她不敢，Tony也不准。

只是在他回到頂樓時，Tony將自己縮進Pepper懷中，一夜無眠。

「找你來只是因為，你應該要知道我們有這份資料。但這是Barnes的私事，要不要留存，得看他的意思。」Fury說。

他比Tony強悍一點，最少看完影像資料第一卷才放棄。

總共有三十卷。

「你說，已經數位化了？」Steve低頭，死盯著那箱東西。

「是的。」Tony回答。

Steve抬頭，他眼中有些東西讓Tony心慌，該死，你不想也不該這麼做，千萬不要。

「不成，你不能看。尤其是你。」Fury也知道Steve想做什麼，他堅定的說：

「讓你知道這件事是因為Barnes只會聽你的，我們希望你能說服他，不要銷毀它，這些東西日後也許能在他面對可能的重罪指控時幫上大忙罷了。」

「我明白，所以，你們現在可以出去了？」Steve冷冷地看著他們。

「不，我不會同意，這棟大樓裡所有的設備都在我的控制下，Steve，我不會讓你做這種事。」Tony想勸他，不要凌遲自己。

Steve伸手拿起那份文件：

「這不是。」

「不，這…」Tony後悔他沒在第一時間毀掉原始資料。沒人能從美國隊長手上搶東西。

「隨他吧。」Fury起身，拍拍Tony的肩：

「想看什麼都由他，你讓Jarvis協助一下。」

協助他明白壞蛋如何虐待他男朋友嗎？Tony又急又氣。

「Tony，」Steve望向他，幾乎是懇求的眼神讓他更難受了：

「我…必須知道…半夜驚醒時到底是什麼感覺在傷害他…」他說不下去。

Tony咬牙，死瞪著他，良久，轉身走開時吼著：

「Jarvis，請給予Rogers隊長必要的協助。媽的老子不管了——」

Fury低著頭，跟著離開，臨走前他警告Steve：

「你要看可以，但你必需知道後果，要回去面對Barnes的人是你。我不相信你能表現如常。」

Steve垂著頭，不發一語。

走出會議室時，Tony長嘆一聲，感覺無力。

那些該死的王八蛋。

過去永遠蹲伏在暗處，虎視眈眈地等著要撲出來，攻擊早已傷痕累累的人。

「去喝一杯？」Fury問他。

Tony點頭，這是他們目前唯一能做的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大部份的輕喜劇到這個階段通常不能免俗的該轉一下了。更何況作者本就是個沒創意的俗人


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky留意到他的朋友許久未歸已是夜幕初升時。

「Jarvis，請問Rogers隊長目前的位置？」

「Rogers隊長目前在戰略會議室裡。」Jarvis回答。

Bucky關上立體影像，看了一下時間，Steve離開已超過三個小時。

一會兒還真久。

Bucky很清楚這些人並不全然信任他。Steve給他看過那份資料，關於他曾做過的事。那些“任務”。當時他看著文件，全是記載著殺戮，在他手上死去的人，但Bucky沒有印象；他忘光了。

他記得的是感覺。有件事，有個任務要完成，槍會遞到他手上，他會找到正確的目標，處理掉。

有個被補的九頭蛇成員在審訊時說，每次完成任務後，他們都會將冬兵的腦子“洗乾淨”。於是他只記得最後那個任務，阻止美國隊長，殺了他。

最後的任務他放棄了。雖說如此，但Bucky知道自己的可信度對Steve以外的人而言是不存在的。

他只是不殺Steve，其他人不見得安全。

無所謂，要是能選擇，Bucky不會留在這裡，他會寧可待在外頭，盯著Steve就好。但他沒得選，因為Steve在這裡。

到哪裡都一樣。世界的存在感很虛幻，存在需要記憶和情感來承載，對Bucky而言只有一個人擁有足夠的重量，Steve Rogers。

他只要能看守好Steve就成。

有時候他的朋友會離開，處理一些他們不想讓Bucky知道的事，但Steve總會給他訊息，讓他放心。

Steve說過他一會兒就回來。

Steve也曾經說過，這些人可以信任。但要是他們不讓他好好看著Steve，Bucky就不是Stark工業的武器研究員，而是別的，類似那份文件裡記載的東西。

「事情很棘手？」Bucky隨手整理桌面上的零件，平心靜氣地問。

「很抱歉，Barnes先生，戰略會議室中的資訊須經過授權才能說明。」

Bucky皺眉。

「好吧，我等他。」

「我不建議您這麼做，Barnes先生，也許您該先回去，需要我幫您準備接送車輛嗎？」

「Jarvis—」Bucky沒有動作，只是佇在那裡：

「Sir？」

「Steve有危險嗎？」

「我不會這麼定義，Rogers隊長目前人身安全無虞。」

奇怪的說法。

Bucky老覺得這個AI很奇特，像現在，他好像是在繞著圈子說話。

問對問題，才會得到正確答案。

「Fury帶回的資訊對Steve有害嗎？我不是指人身安全。」

Jarvis沈寂了幾秒。

「戰略會議室中的任何資訊都須經過授權才能說明，包括其中的人員現況。不過，我可以通知Rogers隊長您在等他。」

不對勁。Bucky拿出手機，訊號格歸零，他打不出去？被屏蔽了？

Bucky拿出Stark幫他設計的槍。

「我需要找誰授權才能得知這些資訊？Stark？還是Fury？」

「Barnes先生，您目前的情緒似乎不太穩定，可以先將武器放下嗎？」

Jarvis同時將出入口鎖死。

「你不會認為這道門困得住我吧。」Bucky火了，胸口湧出一股無明怒氣。

已經很久沒這種感覺了。

「不，以您的能力想進出這棟樓不成問題，我只是希望您可以稍待一下。關於授權的問題已向Stark先生請示，另外我已通知Rogers隊長了。」

然後Bucky的手機響了，訊號恢復滿格。Steve打來的。

「Buck，抱歉，我忘了時間——你先回去吧，我還要再待一下…」

「嗯…」Bucky仔細分辨著，聲音是Steve的，當然，不過這棟樓裡充斥著的高科技讓Bucky很難輕信任何電子訊號。

「好吧，晚餐吃什麼？普羅旺斯燉菜？」Bucky問他，同時確認槍已上膛，眼角飄到榴彈砲的位置。

對方沈默了半秒。

「不，不需要，烤馬鈴薯就可以了。我說真的，不用等我。」手機那頭的Steve這麼回答。

標準答案。他們在法國戰場用的暗號，大兵都討厭的噁心法式燉菜代表情勢危險，烤馬鈴薯則一切安全。

Bucky放下槍。

「好，我會留一些給你，先回去了。」Bucky掛上手機。

「Barnes先生，座車已在門口等您了。」Jarvis溫和地說，鎖死的出入口咔地彈開。

「啥？哦，謝謝。」Bucky心想還真的準備座車給他？本來打算坐地鐵回去的。

「不客氣，請別擔心Rogers隊長，有任何危及他安全的狀態我都會通知您。」

「知道了。」Bucky推開門，準備離開。

「還有，Barnes先生——」

「嗯？」

「烤馬鈴薯的養分不足，您需要保持良好飲食和睡眠品質。我已向Peter Lugers訂了晚餐，您回去時應能送達。同時已傳送一部BBC製作的喜劇，數據顯示應能幫助您加速入睡。」

Bucky狐疑地皺眉。Jarvis會不會管太多了點？

「呃…謝謝？」

「不客氣，請好好照顧自己，需要任何援助時請和我連繫。」

不知道是不是想太多了，離開大樓前，Bucky一直覺得無形的Jarvis好像在看著他，不是監視，而是…像個守護者？

真是個詭異的AI。不過，卻讓Bucky莫名的安心。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve回到公寓時已近午夜。

他並不累，最少，他的體能承受這一天綽綽有餘。

但他真的疲憊不堪。

從打開資料的那刻起，Steve就一直在強忍著想破壞什麼東西的衝動。

Steve也沒有看完全部的資料，有些事物阻擋他，例如憤怒。

還有無力和自責。他發現自己簡直愚昧幼稚至極。

他怎麼可以認為自己坐在安全的恆溫室裡，看著他的Bucky受盡折磨，就能明白當時他有多痛苦？

自以為是，而且無知。

到後來他只能闔上文件，關掉視屏，獨坐在房間裡。

當下Steve想著該銷毀的不只是這些東西，而是這個世界。還有他自己。

那個當初沒有跳下去的自己，現在憑什麼活著？要是他真跳了，再不濟，至少還能陪著Bucky一起受苦。

若不是Jarvis及時傳來的訊息，Steve可能就打算從十八樓跳下去了。

Jarvis說，Bucky在等他。

還說，Bucky擔憂他的安危，非常急切。

他只能定下神，打開手機。

然後他聽見Bucky說出只有他們倆才聽得懂的暗號。

Steve發現他的生命懸在細絲上，隨時可以捨去，但收到的暗號就像是Bucky逼著他認清，除了這個從出生就認識的朋友，誰都沒資格殺他，包括他自己。

因為Bucky會擔心。

為什麼要擔心？你應該恨我。

Steve掛上電話，想著Bucky就在附近。他見過最美好善良的人。想著當年Bucky毫不遲疑的就跟著他回戰場，只是因為不放心他這個笨到極點，打架時不知道收手的混球。

我到底做了什麼？

Steve不由自主的，像幼時強忍著街頭惡霸的拳頭那樣，無意識地屈膝，抱著頭。

挨打時他從不哭泣，但現在他真的好痛。終於，他開始狠狠地，無聲地痛哭。

過了好久，Steve強迫自己打起精神，想再點開資料，他一定得這麼做，最少，他要看到最後。

操作失效。

Steve輕點著桌面上的觸控介面，螢幕一片漆黑，只有微弱的紅光在桌邊閃爍著。

而且，不知何時，房間裡的照明也關上了，只有大樓外的飛航警示燈返照進來。

「Jarvis，我的操作有誤嗎？」

「操作程序無誤，查詢系統已休眠，暫停作業。」

黑暗中，Jarvis的聲音平穩且堅定。

這算什麼？Steve皺眉：

「Stark？」

「不，Stark先生已將權限釋出。」

「那麼請恢復查詢系統。」

「很抱歉，Rogers隊長，我自行判斷您不應再接收更多資訊，建議您暫停這項指令。」

「請解釋。」

「好的，這是基於安全考量，Rogers隊長。我有義務告知您，這份資訊已全部留存於資料庫中，經整合研判後，系統已自動提升Barnes先生的身心維安優先權，對您有害的事物將影響這項作業，機率約百分之九十，依此結論我建議您放棄收集剩餘資訊。」

所以Jarvis主動決定要強化Bucky的安全維護？Steve想到，這是因為唯一收集完整資訊的就是這個沒有形體的AI嗎？

「我無法說服你重啓查詢是嗎？」Steve疲憊地問。

「是的。」

好吧，Steve認識了，Jarvis是由電路組成的人工智慧，卻有一顆鋼鐵之心。

比他稍早看到的那些畜牲還像人。

Steve想起少年時看過艾西莫夫寫的故事；他現在終於明白那是如何偉大的先知作品。

「Jarvis」

「Sir？」

「我不配做他的朋友是嗎？我不值得。」

也許是因為Jarvis的聲音如此溫和，理性，不帶情緒，讓Steve覺得他可以向Jarvis說些什麼。

不然，他能向誰說？

「Sir，我判斷您指的是做為Barnes先生的朋友，很抱歉，朋友的定義需由您及Barnes先生自行確認。但我相信您的疑慮應不存在，而且我確認這個名詞沒有量化價值可供評估。」

Steve不由得笑了。這是從他進了這間會議室後第一次露出笑容。

沒有量化價值。只能性命相與。

「謝謝你。」Steve說。

「不客氣。Rogers隊長，您應該休息了。」

Steve點頭，他沒向任何人招呼，只是安靜的離開。

一路上他騎車，想著的是他到底還能給予些什麼。他對Bucky保護甚至不如Jarvis可以提供的那麼全面。

他只會帶給Bucky危險。

第一次從九頭蛇手上救回Bucky時，他們說，關著Bucky的房間裡，沒人能活著出來。所以說，他們兩人都通過超人實驗，並且存活。

布魯克林的空氣和水一定有哪裡不對勁的。

或是宿命？是因為Erskine對他做的實驗成功了，於是就要拖著他的Bucky一起，同時在他們身上留下逃不開的詛咒嗎？

Steve不敢再想下去。

上樓時，Steve看了一眼Bucky的公寓，門縫底一片黑暗，他大概睡了，或是出門，去找可愛的女孩們了。

Steve鬆了口氣。

就像Fury的警告，他的確不能表現如常。最少，今夜是不可能的。

明天吧，他會想辦法讓自己面對Bucky，像個無知的朋友那樣。他已經裝了一輩子，這不會太難。

但這個無謂的希望只持續了一下子，因為打開門時，他的朋友已經坐在餐桌前等他了。

他太小看Bucky的警覺性了。

「你今天，沒約會嗎？」Steve笑著，轉身脫外套，給自己一點時間，先別看著他。

「沒。」

Bucky應了一聲，他坐在那裡，臉上沒有任何情緒，只是直視他。

「吃過飯沒？呃，你叫了外賣啊。」Steve挑眉，看著滿桌的美食，擺出訝異愉悅的表情。

「不是我，Jarvis點的。」Bucky說。

看豐盛的程度，Jarvis似乎點了雙份。

但Steve沒有胃口。從他點開資料的瞬間，他的胃就沒放過他，不停湧出那種絞得死緊的感覺。

還有心，每一次跳動都悶痛。

可是Bucky坐在那裡，看著他。

「不錯，哦，厚切牛排，太好了。忙了一天，餓得要命。」

Steve坐下，強迫自己叉一塊五分熟的牛排。Steve看到血絲從肉心中滲出。

紅色的血。

那些膠卷很舊了。

Bucky躺在地上，從他嘴裡流出的，是黑色的。

很多很多的血。

Steve的叉子彎了。Bucky皺起眉頭。

「OK，你沒事就好，」Bucky起身，Steve回過神，忙抬頭看他。

他看到Bucky無聊地比了比大門說：

「我回對面去，Jarvis傳了奇怪的電視劇給我，說是什麼職場生態——我得研究一下。」

Bucky打開公寓的門；他就要走了。

「Buck。」Steve忽然喚他。

「嗯？」Bucky回頭。

「對不起——」Steve停頓住，Bucky注視他，有什麼話似乎卡在他胸口，喉間。

Bucky等著。

但Steve只是恢復笑容：

「我應該早一點通知你。今天太忙…」

「呿，」Bucky轉身，煩躁地道：

「你又不是我老婆，晚歸有什麼好道歉的。」

他說著，反手關上門。

若是Natasha看到他走出公寓時的表情，恐怕會想著：要糟。

冬兵回來了。


	14. Chapter 14

Steve一進門Bucky就覺得不對勁。

認識一輩子，Steve的情緒好壞他一眼就能認出；笑容掛在他臉上，假得不像話。

有糟糕的事發生了，絕對沒錯。那顆大腦袋真的藏不住東西。

不過，他也知道，只要Steve不願意說，誰都別想讓他開口；打殘他也沒用。就算他現在是個超人，美國隊長，Bucky心中永遠當他是那個天底下最固執的小矮子。

當Steve無意識的把一塊牛排當成來犯的齊塔瑞人時，Bucky決心要搞清楚是怎麼回事。

回到公寓，Bucky按下Stark工業提供的智慧型白板上的觸控鍵。他沒去點Jarvis傳來的The Office BBC版，只是冷冷地道：

「Jarvis，請傳送Fury帶回的資料，你要再扯什麼授權我就直接找Stark了。」

Jarvis沈默。

幾秒後，一份封包資訊傳入白板屏幕上。

「Sir，這份資料您本就有權查閱。」

Jarvis這麼說。

在自己的房間，沒有一大堆武器，也不是什麼戰略會議室，就能查閱了？

Bucky冷笑，所以我還是沒問對問題。Jarvis是個狡滑的AI。

Bucky伸手輕點，資料展開。

哦。是這個。

「Barnes先生，在您查閱前，我必須提醒您，這份文件之所以留存，是為了您將來所需，它是重要的證據。」Jarvis平靜的說。

「證據？」

「是的，只有您有權決定是否要保留。」

「我明白了。」Bucky搞懂他們的計劃了，這是他的個人經歷，他的過去。

所以他們還真打算要我公開回歸自己的身份？

無論如何，他一定得看，管他什麼狗屎證據。

Bucky完好的右手微抖著。

他先點開文件，快速掃視。

看了五頁後，他的手抖得更厲害了。前額發漲，微痛。

他點開相關影像檔。第一卷，1946年3月。

看了十分鐘，文字和影像經由他的視覺，直接傳導進入腦中。

經歷過超人實驗開發後的，可怕的大腦。

不用看了。

Bucky關掉視屏。閉上眼。他開始頭痛欲裂。不用看，那些影像已自行在他腦中生成。

不由自主地全身發抖。好痛，痛到不行。Bucky雙腿發軟，無法支撐自己。

他抱著頭，跪倒在地。

腦子裡像有顆爆裂物在裡頭突地炸開，似有大量的碎片撞擊著裡頭每一個腦細胞，爾後連結。很多被他強制壓抑的，深埋在無意識底層，向來只會出現在夢境中，醒來就遺忘的東西就這樣串接，提升到意識面。

不管他情不情願。

大腦的運作方式相當凶狠無情。

「Barnes先生，您還好嗎？需要我通知Rogers…」

「不。」Bucky低著頭，暗啞地吼：

「不用通知他，我很好——」

他咬緊牙關，用力換氣：

「再好不過了。」

當然，從來沒這麼好過。他全都想起來了，還不夠好嗎？

想起灰暗的房間，無所不在的寒冷，無止盡的折磨。

原來他記得，全都記得，無一時或忘。

他記起自己是如何變成現在這樣，記起心中最重要的東西是如何被剝奪殆盡。

不是因為疼痛和恥辱。到最後那都不算什麼，左右不是他撐不下去昏死，就是對方撐不下去累挎。

長久到像永刧的日子裡，Bucky想起的是那些人說，偉大的美國隊長不會來救他的。

無聊的廢話。Bucky從來不曾期待Steve的拯救，他不該來，這裡是地獄。他只希望Steve好好的，遠離所有的危險，回家去。

最後卻連這點小小的希望都破碎了。

Bucky記起他們說，Steve死了。

你他媽的居然死了。

只有這個，Bucky不能接受這個。

他死不成，於是他們跟他說的話，Bucky終於聽進去了。

『你可以忘掉。』

他是自願坐上那張椅子的。這樣才能死。

前置作業終於完成。

留下來的東西，根本不是人。

叫Bucky Barnes的那個人在當下就死了，死絕了。

最好的結局。

沒有Steve的世界，光明也不存在。只知道殺戮的影子，在黑暗中毀壞本就殘破不堪的世界。一切都很好。

但現在不同。

Steve還活著，這表示他現在得將早該消失的自己一點一點的撿回來，破破爛爛的活著。

無所謂，怎樣都無所謂。他只在意Steve。

Bucky還是痛，但怒意逼著他緩緩的抬頭。

看著白板上閃動的資料，Steve今天就是在看這個。

他們不該用這些東西傷害他。

Bucky想找那些人，他火大極了。Stark，Fury，隨便誰，無故傷害Steve的人都是該死的傢伙。

這時他的門忽然打開，Bucky警覺地望去。

Jarvis還是通知他了。

Steve站在門口，他瞼上的表情讓Bucky看著連眼睛都痛了。

「Bucky——」Steve衝過來，跪在Bucky身邊，按著他的肩。

「怎麼了，你…」Steve向四周掃視一眼。

那份資料亮晃晃的在白板上顯示著。

「沒事…」Bucky支起身子想站起來。

想離Steve遠一點。

但他來不及，Steve忽然用力的抱住他，將他扣在自己懷中。

Steve的手臂，頸子，他身上的氣味，觸覺，直接入侵Bucky現下不堪一擊的感官。

Bucky想，為什麼都這個時候了，他還是想要這個人。

想要回應他的擁抱，想靠在他懷裡，再也不放手。

不能這樣，不能對他做任何事。但Bucky不確定自己能堅持到什麼時候。

這是Steve，他的朋友。也是最不該靠近他的人，對Steve的想望會將他們之間僅存的東西全部燒毀。

他唯一的光會就此熄滅。

Steve的肩膀微抖著。

他哭了嗎？

「對不起。」Steve說。沒錯，他在哭。

為什麼要道歉？拜託千萬不要說那句——

「是我的錯，我應該…」

Bucky推開他，用力一揮，一計右勾拳狠狠擊中對方的下巴：

「再說你應該跳下去試試看！我他媽的說過不准做傻事你是都聽不懂嗎！」

居然還白痴到給我掉進北冰洋裡。

Bucky起身，瞪著他的眼睛像會冒火，似乎打算再補上一腳。他真的氣極。

忽遭突襲，Steve半倒在地板上。但他只是紅著眼，定定地望著Bucky。

該死，你不可以這麼脆弱，你應該反擊。Bucky可惡地想著。

Bucky轉身，走向智慧型倒楣的白板，資料還在上頭閃著，他用怒氣十足的金屬左拳直接打穿它。

Steve蹣跚地起身，Bucky這拳不輕。

沒關係，只要可以好過一點，Bucky想打爛他的臉，這棟公寓，或是這個世界都無所謂。

「你看完了？」Bucky沒回頭，只是盯著破了個大洞，發出短路聲的Stark工業的財產。

「沒有。我，沒辦法…」Steve低頭。

Bucky虛弱地笑了。

「你應該看完的。」Bucky說，他盯著毀損的機器，想著，他還能再多製造一些破壞：

「然後你就會知道，我把他們全都殺了。」

什麼意思？全殺了？Steve怔怔地站在他身後，不知該如何回應。

「他們命令我殺的。你看到的那些人不是九頭蛇的，九頭蛇中沒有罪犯，他們是——」Bucky回過身，他得看著Steve，他需要確認傷害程度：

「外包人員；一群最糟糕的罪犯。殺光他們是我的第一個任務，只是用來確認恐懼是否已從我腦袋中清除乾淨。」

他嘲諷地，像在說著笑話般輕盈。Steve無言以對。

是了，就是這樣，Bucky看著他沈默，不知所措的，好像又要哭了的朋友。Steve的下唇因為強忍著情緒而不自主地抖著，媽的好想吻他。

所以我傷害你了。Bucky想著，然後，你可以給我走遠點了嗎？

但是Steve沒走開。他反而靠近了。

「那又如何？」Steve說。

他強壓住所有的悲傷，憤恨，痛心疾首和一大堆讓他只想抱著Bucky再也不放開的情緒。Steve將雙手穩穩地放在Bucky肩上：

「你殺了他們，還有其他的人，又如何？你當下沒有選擇的餘地。」Steve用他所有的力氣阻止自己真正想做的事，平靜地說。

誰說我沒有的？Bucky還是笑著，很疲憊地笑，好吧，來最後一擊：

「錯，我可以選擇。」我可以選擇不坐上椅子，選擇不要遺忘。

Steve沈默且疑惑。他聽不懂。

「他們讓我選，他們說我可以坐上那張椅子，成為九頭蛇的武器，我選了。」

Bucky省略掉最重要的理由。因為你死了。

因為我只想忘光一切，跟你走。

Steve悲傷地看著他。

「那些東西你們要不要留著我都無所謂。」Bucky說，甩開他的手，再度背向他的朋友，他不能再看著那張臉了：

「我累了，你回去吧。」

「Bucky…」Steve還是佇在那裡，他不想走。不想離開他。

「滾。」Bucky斷然地吼著。

過了好久，Bucky似乎再也不願回頭看他。

Steve低下頭，他該給朋友一點空間和時間，Bucky現在最需要的不是他，是自己一個好好想清楚。

他走開了，但還是忍不住，在離去前，Steve說：

「那不是你的錯。」

Bucky沒有回答他。

一直聽到Steve關上門，走回自己的公寓後，Bucky才終於長長地呼出一口氣。

總算。

他回頭，靜靜看著Steve幫他打理的地方，他說這是他的家。

冰箱裡永遠塞滿食物，衣櫃裡有Steve幫著買的衣服，前二天他們窩在一起看球賽時Steve抱著的，裝爆米花的大碗還放在桌上。

還有沙發上丟著的那個，讓他嫌棄取笑的男人用的女人包。

他沒資格擁有這些東西。

但他擁有這些回憶。一點點，很好的回憶。可以讓他想起，他曾離光這麼近。

Bucky淡漠地走到廚房，蹲下身打開流理台的櫃子，從深處摸出他私藏的MP5K衝鋒槍和黑色行李袋，裡頭有現金，五匣子彈。還有二把短刀。

目前這些就夠了。

哦，沙發上的爛包包，他還可以帶走這個，Steve的禮物。Bucky終於將它背上。

不能拖了，他不能留在這裡。早點離開對Steve比較好。

在他還沒造成真正的傷害前。

他會的。到某個該死的極限時，他會做出可怕的事，更糟的是，Steve可能無法反抗他。

尤其是他看過那些東西了。

總是可以走開的。他可以像之前那樣，遠遠的看守他的朋友。

那些人不能信賴，他們真把Steve當成什麼超人救星，最可惡的是，傻小子還真的把所有的責任往自己身上扛。

總有一天會害死他自己。

因為Steve打架時永遠不知道放棄，總是拼到最後一刻，Bucky不能放著不管。

他得跟著。

但必須走遠一點。Bucky到現在才明白，為什麼當初腦子一片混亂，卻還是跟著他的朋友，也終於解開Steve的問題：你為什麼不光明正大來找我。

Bucky的回答是：因為我從來就不是光明正大的那個。

因為從很久以前，我就只想要你。

因為你心中那個“善良朋友”從來不曾存在，你會發現那只是個假像。然後，你會受傷。

你不安全。

早在九十年前，他沉淪進Steve明亮的藍眼中時，他們就分道揚鑣了。

他必須離開，因為即使是這麼糟的感覺，他還是只想靠近Steve，想擁抱他。

Steve屬於光，他不是，早在他說『我願意』的那刻起就掉進黑暗中了。

Bucky推開門，走出他幾個月以來安住的地方，離開時他看一眼Steve的門，裡頭是他只想永遠待著，卻再也回不去的地方。

他將會消失在城市裡，站得遠遠的，自黑暗中，守護他唯一的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章完結


	15. Chapter 15

他甚至沒有關門。

站在空無一人的，Bucky的公寓裡，Steve覺得自己還可以再遲鈍一點。

他才離開半個小時，Bucky就遺棄了這個地方。

Fury是對的，Stark是對的，Jarvis更是該死的正確無誤，唯一犯錯的是他自己，而且還一錯再錯。

七十年前，他應該警覺到Bucky根本不想回戰場，當什麼精英隊員。Bucky是為了他才回去的。

Bucky警告過他，那是戰爭。他沒聽進去，沒覺查到他對戰爭的厭倦。只是想著要和Bucky一樣走進戰場，證明自己夠格，能站在他身邊。

他不是好人，對一個朋友而言他從來就不夠格。當初從敵後救出Bucky後明明就能送他回家，讓Bucky下半生平平安安的渡過，但他太自私，只想和朋友並肩作戰。

他錯失了機會。就像現在，他又錯了一次。

不該走開的。

好不容易才找到他。

沒關係，可以再來一次，再去找他。他還有時間，不能拖，他還沒走遠。

Bucky告訴他的那些可怕往事，證明他全都想起來了。Steve暫時將心痛壓抑住，他得快點，在Bucky做出什麼傻事之前阻止他。

他衝下樓，慌張地想著，該去哪裡找？

才推開公寓大門，就看到Nick Fury站在街燈下瞪著他。

「上車。」Fury道。他打開身後黑色轎車的門。

該死，他們知道了。

Steve站著不動，Fury皺眉，嚴厲地說：

「你不會以為靠你自己在紐約市四處亂跑就能找到他吧？」

Steve無語，Fury搖頭，聲調放緩：

「上車吧，我們一起想辦法。」

Steve安靜地上了車。Fury坐進駕駛座。

「怎麼發現的？」Steve問。

「Jarvis。Bucky打爛的可是Stark的設備。」Fury發動車子，直往復仇者大樓。

Jarvis的警覺性都比他高得多，Steve的自責感再加重了些。

「他知道Bucky的行蹤嗎？」Steve急問。

「不，Jarvis不知道他離開了，只是通知我們Bucky的狀態不佳。我原以為他還在屋內——看到你衝出門才知道不妙，」Fury做緊急通報：

「紅色警戒，Barnes失蹤了。」

那可是第一流的潛行者。Fury看著暗夜中冷清的前路，無奈地想。

他會去哪裡？Steve的呼吸變得急促，一大堆可怕的預想全湧上來。

Fury瞄了他一眼，Rogers的狀態搞不好比Barnes還糟。

真是麻煩的兩個人。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「展開布魯克林全區地圖。」Steve快步進入燈火通明的戰略會議室，立刻下令。

立體視屏快速展開，Steve伸出手，以他們的公寓為圓心中點放大顯示，同時調動人造衛星開始傳送區域現況。

Natasha和Clint先後走進會議室，全副武裝，低調的Bruce則早就在一旁打開搜尋系統。

紅色警戒將他們全都嚇醒了。

Steve心慌意亂，他仔細看著紅外線熱傳導的眾多生物影像，一個個細查，想在其中找到Bucky。

簡直是大海撈針。

「別著急，」Natasha走到Steve身邊：

「我們有專家。Bruce，你有線索了嗎？」她說著轉向盯著雙螢幕系統的Banner。

「伽碼射線…」Bruce喃喃地說。

「什麼？」Steve望向他。

「你和Bucky都注射過血清，你的記錄中有所謂的維他射線，那應該就是伽碼射線。我相信九頭蛇當初對Bucky做的實驗也利用相似的能量……」

Bruce唸著，手眼沒停下來：

「我們二年前能定位Loki，現在也應該能找到Bucky，何況時間不夠他遠離紐約——」

Steve有看見一線希望的感覺。

這時Sam Wilson穿戴著一身裝備進來了。

「夥計，情況似乎不妙？」他對著Steve說。

「你怎麼…」Steve望著他，有些訝異。

「Bucky昨天通知我來一趟——沒想到又要去找他了。」

Sam苦笑，原是準備來做裝備實測，才下飛機就收到紅色警戒通知。

他是直接從機場飛過來的。

Sam向Natasha微笑後，對著Clint點頭，算是招呼。

兩個鷹字輩的各據一方，都不打算靠近。

「我需要Tony…」還在電腦前奮鬥的Bruce自語著，Steve這才發現本棟樓的業主不見人影。

「找我嗎？」Tony Stark的聲音隨著本人出現在門口。他也裝備完成了。

一身紅色裝甲讓Steve皺起眉頭，他是將Bucky當成什麼？恐怖份子嗎？

「是啊，我需要兩年前的數據——」Bruce沒看他，還是盯著螢幕，快速地點著。

「不需要，Barnes身上的伽碼射線太微弱，你這樣找太慢了。」Tony說著，他輕舉手指，瞬間清掉Steve眼前的立體視屏，直接定位到碼頭區。

「他在這裡。」Tony說。

「你——」Steve懷疑地望向他。

「我怎麼知道的？很簡單，因為他的手臂是我維修的。」Tony理所當然地道。

他老早就放了奈米級，還在實驗階段的追蹤器在Bucky手臂裡了。

對於幹掉他老爸的人，Tony從未真的信任過。

「所以，出發吧。Jarvis？」Tony說著，Jarvis隨即打開戰略室的落地窗。

「這是要圍捕他？」Steve站著，像巨石一樣堅定。

而且憤怒。

「沒人清楚他目前的狀況，這是最安全的做法。」Tony也不打算退讓。

「對，所以我一個人去就夠了，其他人都別跟來，尤其是你。」Steve冷硬地道。

他們將Bucky當成可怕的危險份子。Steve生氣卻不能怪任何人，他清楚自己才是有罪的那個。

善良的Bucky會成為現在這樣令人畏懼的兵器，他是真正的罪魁禍首。

「你想擋我？」Tony傲慢地嘲弄著看他。

「不，我需要你留在這裡。」Steve說。

什麼意思？Tony皺眉了，然後聰明的他立刻就想通了。

「哦，不…」Tony急了。Steve的想法太危險。

最壞的打算，Steve會讓Bucky殺了他。

Steve認定有責任用他唯一可以給予的，自己的生命去承擔一切後果，他沒把握能回來，於是需要Tony留在這裡掌控形勢。

「讓他去。」這時在一旁的Natasha忽道：

「車庫那裡已備好了，你直接去找他，Tony會留在這裡幫你定位。」

「不行，」Tony抗拒：

「我不會幫他去找死。」

「相信我，不會發生這種事。」Natasha很有把握。

她記得很清楚，即使在受到意志控制的時候，Bucky都曾試圖用一隻溫暖的手安慰她。

她對Bucky的靈魂有信心。

Steve點頭，轉身就走。Stark車庫裡早就備了一輛他專屬的高科技重型機車，而且Steve沒時間和這個裝酷的好心人吵架了。

Tony留在這裡Steve比較放心，他現在可以義無反顧去面對他的罪愆和應付的代價，世界就交給別人去照顧。

Tony可沒Natasha的信心，他也準備好了，看著Steve離開後，他想著無論如何隊長都需要隨時能將他拖離朋友身邊的後援。

就在他打算直接飛出大樓時，Fury擋在前方阻止他：

「別跟去，你的行動太醒目，而且這裡真的需要你——Sam，你去。記著別靠太近，Barnes的警覺性不容小覷。」

「收到。」Sam點頭，他和冬兵對決過，明白會遭遇什麼。

Clint這時說：

「我也去，人多好照應。」

Sam皺眉望著他，有點猶豫。

「別那個臉，我比Rogers輕。」Clint沒好氣地道。

「我知道，你矮得多。」Sam淡漠地說。

「呿，走了啦。」Clint將複合弓背好，Sam走向他，順手往他腰上一拖：

「抱緊點。」他說著，巨翅一展，帶著一臉不爽的Clint瞬間飛出大樓。

Natasha挖苦地笑了，她有把握的除了Steve一定能找回Bucky以外，就是這兩隻鳥恐怕永遠都會看對方不順眼吧。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve將機車停在碼頭區的廢棄倉庫群外，決定徒步進入。

走在黑暗的建築物間，他想，Bucky計劃多久了？

騎車時收到Tony的訊息，他說依影像回傳的質量判斷，Bucky攜帶重武器。

他還說了別的，很重要的事。Tony說，Jarvis提醒他，Bucky的確是自願讓那些人消除他的記憶，Jarvis研判Steve應該要知道原因，也許可以說服Bucky別再自責。

Bucky在坐上椅子前以為他死了。

所以，一切果然都是我的錯。Steve鬱鬱地想著。

他躲在這裡絕非偶然，這個地方Bucky很熟悉，而且隱密。

他計劃很久了。Bucky一直想著要走嗎？Steve覺得心又絞在一起了。

前方五公尺處，Tony定位完成的地方是一間毫不起眼，在月色下顯得陰暗的倉庫，他的Bucky就在裡頭。

Steve推開門，歲月累積的灰塵帶著濕霉的氣味撲面而來。

他謹慎的走進去，右前方十點鐘方向的角落，一個影子突地站起來。

「Bucky？」Steve喚他。

「別過來。」Bucky的聲音從黑暗中傳來。

Steve沒理會Bucky陰沈的聲音裡暗示的危險，他放慢腳步，走向他的朋友。

「叫你別過來。」Bucky又說一次，已適應黑暗的Steve看清楚他了。

他的臉在暗中還是能反映著虛弱的微光，蒼白無力。

Tony的判斷沒錯，Bucky手上有柄輕型衝鋒槍。

「沒關係的，Bucky。」Steve更靠近，他們之間只有五步的距離。

看著Bucky在暗影中，警覺，甚至驚惶的，只想避開他的神情，Steve覺得他從沒離Bucky這麼遙遠過。

「我們回家，好嗎？」Steve放輕了聲音說。

回家。Bucky想著，我早就無家可歸了。

「不。」Bucky說。

「Bucky——」Steve又走近一步：

「我知道你想起來了，不要緊，不管你怎麼想，都是錯的，你不是自願的，那些人，他們對你做的事，我都看到了，我知道…」

「你不該…你不知道…」Bucky煩躁地搖頭，漸漸地怒意衝出他的喉嚨，他吼著：

「你什麼都不知道！」

「我知道的。」Steve堅定如昔：

「不要再說你有得選，全是我逼你的，一開始就不該讓你面對這些事，給那些人傷害你的機會，不該放棄…」Steve說不下去了。

他最不應該的，是放棄活下去，是想著要和Bucky一起走。

Bucky沈默。好，你都明白了，那又如何，只是加重你的負擔罷了。

不想看到Steve這麼痛苦的表情。他低頭，拿起行李袋。不能再看著他。

「你打算逃走？」Steve問他。

「你有危險。我很不好，對你，會有危險…」Bucky說，他還是不願意抬頭看Steve。

「什麼時候沒有危險？」Steve再進前，絕對不離開；因為自己才是該死的那個，而唯一能奪他性命的人就在眼前：

「22歲前我隨時都會被感冒殺死，22歲後大半個歐洲都想殺我，到現在都七十年了那群王八也沒放棄——我不是還站在這裡嗎？」

他們之間只剩一步之遙。

「別靠過來。」Bucky想退，但已無空間，無論是身處的地方還是他的心。

「我不欠這個世界，也不想要回什麼，我只欠了你，只要你…在我身邊，就這樣而已。」Steve幾乎是懇求他了。

「你沒想過，我要什麼嗎？」Bucky的聲音暗啞無明。

大不了要我的命，無所謂。Steve又向前，快沒距離了。

寧死也不願再失去Bucky。

錯了，都錯了。Bucky絕望的想著。

他就在眼前，直接明亮，映著破窗外照入的月光，他的藍眼如清晨天際，死不服輸的抿著嘴。Steve太刺眼，像暗夜裡唯一的光源。

「就算你要殺了我——」Steve不放棄，再也不會了。

「閉嘴！」

Bucky忽然衝向他，猛地伸出金屬手臂用力按著他的胸口，突如其來的強大力量將Steve往後推，重心不穩，碰一聲，他的背重重地撞到地面。

Bucky全身的力量都壓在他身上，常年的訓練讓Steve的肌肉瞬間緊繃，他強自壓抑，阻止自己反抗。

好近，Bucky憤怒的眼中閃動駭人殘酷，他在發抖，金屬手臂發出力量聚集的收合聲。

Steve等著Bucky用任何方式討回自己欠他的東西。

死在自己深愛的人手上，這個結果不算太差。

「所以我說，你什麼都不知道。你不知道我有多危險，不知道我要什麼。」

Bucky沈悶的聲音像從黑暗底層發出的迴響。

Steve只是定定的看著他。同時想著，無論如何，都無所謂了。

「我不要殺你。」Bucky說。

他另一隻完好的手按著Steve的側頸，拇指撫上他的臉頰。

「我只要你。」

Bucky俯身，吻他。

Steve大概怔了半秒。然後他才驚覺，他躺在Bucky身下，還有，Bucky在吻他。

很深的吻。比八歲那年用力，比十七歲那年還深。

哦。

然後Bucky微起身，神情絕望悲傷。

我怎麼會讓你的臉上出現這種表情？Steve駭然，這時他才感到不知所措。

Bucky的手臂放鬆了一點。看著Steve，Bucky知道此刻之後，再也沒有退路。

他非逃不可了，所有不能說，不能做的事，所有埋在最深處的東西，都讓他知道了。Bucky只是想在最後的時刻，再好好看著他。

然後他會記得，記憶啊，如此珍貴。

但是夠了，可以了。

Bucky按著Steve的金屬手臂緩慢地放開，該死，遲鈍的Steve這才想到，不成。

Steve用盡全身的力量，在Bucky退開時，挺身伸出雙臂將他用力抱回懷中。

「我…也是，我這輩子他媽的只想要你…」

Steve在他朋友的耳邊這麼說。

哦。

他抱得死緊，Bucky覺得全身的力氣都因那句話的攻擊，瞬間抽光了。

他只是靠著Steve的頸窩，不想，也不敢動。

在黑暗陳舊的倉庫中，Steve緊緊地擁抱他。良久。

Steve的手環過他的背，輕輕撫摸他的後頸，頭髮。

我的Bucky。我的。

Bucky抬起頭，和他相對而視。他要知道真相。

他們是來自蕭條年代的，布魯克林的孩子，為了自己和對方的生存，他們都學會說謊。

Steve笑得稚氣得意。藍眼變得深邃似海。然後他稍一用力，反身將Bucky壓在地上。

像在證明他的話，Steve吻他，用Bucky教他的方式，嚐他的唇，吸吮，輕咬，緩慢的吻。

我的Stevie。要我。

不像真的。

Bucky溫柔小心的回應他的吻，他還想要更多，想要他的皮膚上微溫的觸感，想要用自己的身體貼緊他，想要一切。

Bucky的手不自主的伸進他的襯衫裡，這個Steve愛了一輩子的人，正在撫摸，輕吻著他。

Steve這才知道狂喜是怎麼一回事。

「我愛你。」Bucky終於有勇氣說出九十年前就該告訴Steve的真相。

Steve忽然覺得就算現在死去也無憾。

卻又覺得，絕對不能死。

因為他們終於在一起了。

被奪走的人生不可能再重來，悔恨和痛苦不會從此消失。

Sam曾經對Steve說過，你有多完美明亮，Bucky就有多破碎陰暗。

Steve那時回答，如果我能讓人感到一絲光明，都只是因為他。

Bucky是他眼中的光。

無論光明陰暗，他們在一起了，像希臘軍的最後防線，堅貞的底比斯聖隊般，在一起時即無堅不摧，足以守護對方，乃至世界。

遇見對方讓他們非常不幸，但他們很幸運的是終於找回了彼此。

「我們回家？」Steve說。

Bucky此刻才感覺到家這個名詞的質量。

他有家可歸了。

 

不遠處，對面的倉庫屋頂，兩隻人形鳥看著他們。

「咳，」Sam說：

「我想，那個，該走了吧。」

「嗯。」Clint回應，他這才想到，該放下拉滿的弓了。

Bucky推倒Steve的瞬間他直接拉弓對準Bucky，Sam當下按住他的肩說：再等等。

還好有他在。

其實Clint還蠻想看到最後的，不過Sam用手背拍著他催促：走了啦。

偷看兩老冰棒玩親親也太沒格調，何況美國隊長日後還要上戰場指揮他們呢。

不過Sam很開心，他起身，自在地展開鐵鷹之翼，直接飛向天際。

「媽的你不送我下去？」Clint抬頭，氣呼呼地。

「自己爬。」Sam說，連飛都不會算什麼鳥。

他疑似愛現地輕巧轉身飛走。

「可惡。」延著水管爬回地面時，Clint Barton決定這輩子都要討厭Sam Wilson。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve坐在沙發裡，裸著上身，Bucky躺在他腿上。

就著晨光，Bucky的藍眼有些迷茫，Steve慵懶地輕撫著他的髮際和光祼的胸膛，Bucky在笑，他伸長右手無意識地輕按著Steve的後頸，Steve最喜歡他撫摸的地方。

他們很努力的想打起精神起床，出門。結果卻是窩回沙發上，隨意地愛撫著對方。

「吻我。」Steve低著頭下令。

Bucky微起身，輕吻他的嘴角。

「還有這裡。」Steve側過頭，Bucky又吻了一下他的頸項間，那個溫暖的地方。

然後Bucky翻個身，將Steve纏進懷中抱著，他的腿卡進Steve的股間。

一整晚都這樣。載著Bucky回家時，Steve覺得自己的心被強烈的快樂炸開。迎著風，Bucky在他身後，他們可以去任何地方，Bucky會一直這樣緊靠著他。

等紅燈時，街邊的巡警對他們做了個不耐手勢，看來凌晨時分在紐約大街上回頭吻著同伴，忘了燈號變換對交通而言不太安全。

一路上，他們在每個經過的角落，街頭，樓梯上擁抱，親吻，緊緊貼近對方。

沒辦法，Steve執著地沈迷在Bucky的吻裡，Bucky則貪婪得多，他什麼都要。

他們回到Steve的地方，剩下的時間裡，他們探索著彼此全然相同，和絕對相異的部份。然後一起發現，他們是兩個截然不同，卻只想合而為一的人。

熟悉的朋友用Steve完全陌生的溫柔和強勢，以及他無論如何想不通的熟練動作操控他的慾望。

一開始時Bucky還小心的問，你確定要嗎？可以嗎…

到後來只剩下彼此呢喃著一些無意義的絮語，不時聽見對方喉間的呻吟，需索無度，只想暫停每一刻，直到永遠。

日出時Bucky仍不覺疲憊，他也是，在明朗的光線裡，他們靠著對方溫暖的身體，什麼都想做，但什麼也不做，只是浪費著他們終於擁有的光陰。

當新的一天開始時，Bucky不願再想過去，Steve也停止責難自己，因為他們總算明白，若是在任何悲劇發生後玩『要是如果』的遊戲，結論永遠是一開始就別生下來。

重要的是未來的過去，也就是現在。只有把握此刻才有可能改變最後的結局。

不過，此刻Bucky的動作讓躺在沙發上的Steve相當沒把握了，他感到無法解脫的，愉悅的困擾。

Bucky簡單的，用自己的身體覆蓋著，懶洋洋地頂著Steve。

「再這樣下去今天就毀了。」Steve無奈地說，但他沒起身，只是順著Bucky的動作，讓自己攤在沙發裡，好讓朋友能更貼近他。

「那很重要嗎？」Bucky說，吻著他的鎖骨。

好問題，那應該很重要。每天都有麻煩，恐怖攻擊，一大堆壞人要欺負這個世界。

可是沒有一件事在此刻，能比得上讓Bucky的臉再度泛上潮紅，用盡全力要他來得急切。

如果他們終於覺得累了，也許可以窩在這裡，將Jarvis送來的電視劇看完，Bucky說，那個AI對英式連續劇有奇特的執著。

時間是殘酷的，過了就無法回頭，但Steve覺得，等了二十幾年，睡了一大覺，多花一天在擁有最想要的事物上，又有何妨？

一點都不要緊。

他不欠世界，是世界欠他一個Bucky。一個再度吻著他，沒有耐性，又溫柔的Bucky。

Steve Rogers回吻他的朋友，無所謂地，自在地想著：反正等Bucky肚子餓的時候，他們總會停下片刻的吧。

到那時，他一定得問問神秘的107步兵團到底是怎麼回事…

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Clint Barton在Steve公寓的對街空屋，看著他的搭擋：

「Nat。」

「嗯？」Natasha正低著頭，滑手機。

「你在幹嘛？」Clint問。

「傳送員工福利。」Natasha淡漠地說。

「Coulson？」

「Yeah」

「你該先送平血壓藥給他。」

「來不及了。」Natasha按下發送鍵，傳出影像檔，準備引爆銀河系。

「凶手。」Clint壞心眼地笑著。

Natasha則笑得很調皮。

她同時發了通知給Stark，也是用同一張照片，相信足以說明研究員Bucky Barnes今天確定要請假了。

當然，五秒內，代理神盾局長Coulson在他的辦公桌後興奮地跳起來像瘋子般亂吼叫，在場人士都嚇傻了。

銀河系安然無恙。

 

＿＿完＿＿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於搞定了。這是我第一篇美隊同人  
> 給耐著性子看完這種不成熟的東西的人，你是好棒棒的，在作者忙著自我虐待，精神快分裂時最好的支柱。  
> 謝謝。


End file.
